Avec des si, on met Paris en bouteille
by sylnaruto
Summary: Et si… lors de ce fameux jour, Severus Snape n’avait jamais dit sang de bourbe ? Qu’est ce que ça donne ? Une amitié encore plus forte et une guerre des préjugés à Poudlard ! Ma première fic, soyez indulgents, svp Et je n'aime pas James XP
1. Ne cachons plus notre amitié

Et si… lors de ce fameux jour, Severus Snape n'avait jamais dit «sang de bourbe»? Qu'est ce que ça donne? Une amitié encore plus forte et une guerre des préjugés à Poudlard!! Ma première fic, soyez indulgents, svp Et je tiens à dire que je n'aime pas James!!! Mais malgré ça, je compte bien faire améliorer son comportement au cours de l'histoire comme ça tt le monde est content XD

**Disclamer : en fait, les persos, eh ben, ils sont à J.K. Rowling... Mais ça, c'est pas un secret... Y a que l'histoire qui est à moua!!!**

Chapitre 1:

« Et voila, dit James tandis que Snape se relevait tant bien que mal. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus."

Telle qu'il l'entendit, cette phrase sonnait comme une insulte. Mais ensuite il se rendit compte que c'était vrai. Si elle n'était pas là, comment serait sa vie? L'été? Deux long et mornes mois en compagnie d'une mère indifférente et d'un père violent. Les classes? Il serait condamné à subir les éternelles moqueries des autres, comme ''attention, Servilus va s'essuyer le nez sur nous!!!'' C'est vrai, heureusement qu'elle était là pour lui.

Une fois complètement debout, il se retourna et murmura:

" T'as raison, c'est vrai, qu'est ce que je ferais sans elle?

Hein?"

Parfait, Potter est complètement pris au dépourvu. Il avait pas vraiment l'air de s'attendre à cette réponse.

" Bah ouai. Sans elle, qui pourrait te faire remarquer que t'est aussi stupide qu'un nazgule en tongue?

Espèce de sale petit…

James, je te conseille de ne pas me tenter, dit Lily en pointant ta baguette vers un James fulminant de rage.

Laisse tomber Prongs, on s'en va pour l'instant. Dit Sirius en posant sa main sur l'épaule de James.

Ouai… Hey, Servilo, t'as de la chance de t'en tirer comme ça!

Viens donc te battre sans ton toutou la prochaine fois, Potter! Répliqua-t-il avec un air de défi."

James se retourna mais un regard de Rémus lui fit comprendre de ne pas répondre à sa provocation. La foule se dissipa rapidement avec quelques murmures de mécontentements de la part de ceux qui s'attendaient à un beau spectacle. Snape sourit timidement à Lily qui s'approchait de lui en fulminant.

" C'est vraiment à se demander pourquoi il te cherche comme ça! Quel sale petit arrogant! Frimeur! Veracrasse!!!

Oh, calme, t'as mangé des chiantos ou quoi?

Une chance que je sois d'origine moldue parce que sinon je t'aurais envoyé un regard de pure incompréhension.

Houlala. Bon, on a encore bien une heure avant de devoir vider les lieux, on va près du lac?

Mouai… T'as réussi tes aspics?

Tu me prends pour qui?"

Lily sourit intérieurement. Elle aimait beaucoup cette face de sa personnalité que Severus ne montrait qu'à elle. Elle supposait que c'était parce qu'il avait réellement confiance en elle et qu'il l'aimait beaucoup lui aussi. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle était proche de la vérité car Snape l'aimait depuis avant leur première rencontre. Avant même qu'il lui ait dit qu'elle était une sorcière. Une fois tout les deux installés au pied d'un arbre, ils se mirent à parler de choses et d'autres.

" Au fait, Sev…

Oui?

Bah je voulais te dire que… J'ai parlé avec mes parents et… enfin, j'ai écrit à mes parents et donc… Bah si tu es d'accord pour passer l'été chez moi… Bon, c'est pas très loin de chez toi mais je voulais dire, dormir et tout.

De quoi?

Tu veux passer l'été chez moi?

Bien sur que je veux le passer chez toi!! Ca va me changer de chez moi…

Alors c'est bon?

Bah, je préviens ma mère et c'est bon, bien sur."

Comme preuve de sa bonne foi il lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

" Tous ce que j'espère, murmura Severus, c'est que Pétunia ne viendra pas trop nous emmerder…

Mouai, elle s'est pas arrangée ces derniers temps, elle à passé tout l'été avec un ver… crenomdidiou… Vernon voila!

Houlala ta sœur se dévergonde?

Non tu sais, c'est platonique…

Ca m'aurait étonné aussi…

Est-ce que ca veut dire que tu es un expert en la matière

En quelle matière?

En potions?

Exactement!

C'est tout? murmura Lily avec un grand sourire

Bon, maintenant faut qu'on bouge de là, il est déjà 18H30.

Part devant Sev, je te rattrape.

Dit moi Lily…

Moui?

Et si on cachait plus notre amitié?

De quoi? Et les autres Serpentards alors?

Bah, c'est pas vraiment des amis, eux… Sauf peut être Narcissa et Lucius mais Lucius a fini ses études.

Bon bah si t'a pas de problèmes de ton côté…"

Ils rentrèrent au château et au moment d'aller manger, ils s'assirent tout les deux au bout de la table des Serpentards avec Narcissa et Sarah, une copine de Lily. James Potter cracha son jus de citrouille au visage de Sirius en voyant ça.

" Hey Prongs, franchement t'abuse!!! Grogna Sirius en s'essuyant.

NON MAIS REGARDE CA!!!

Ça quoi? Dit Sirius en scrutant toute la salle.

AU BOUT DE LA TABLE DES MANGEMORTS!!

Quel bout?

Là c'est toi qui abuse.

Ooooh Lily à changé de maison?

Mais non triple buse!! Elle mange avec Snape!

Ils affichent leur amitié, c'est mignon.

Sirius arrête avec tes conneries!

James, intervint Rémus, s'ils sont amis, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?

Ça me fait que je n'apprécie pas trop le fait que **MA** Lily mange avec ce sale type!!!

Tu sais, elle n'est pas encore à toi, dit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

Ouai je sais mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne craque sur le beau, l'intelligent et le fougueux…

Et modeste! Ajouta Sirius.

Exactement! Et modeste James William Potter!!!

Ouai mais en attendant elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Imagine elle est plus vierge…

AAAAAAAARRRRGHH!!!

Et c'est avec Servilus qu'elle s'est dépucelée…

ARRETE!!! ARRETE!!! AAAH VISION D'HORREUR!!!!!

Non mais ça ça voudrait dire que Servilus s'est dépucelé et ça ce n'est pas possible.

Ouai, t'as **TRES CERTAINEMENT** raison."

Sirius éclata de rire devant le comportement ridicule de son ami. C'était pas possible d'être aussi jaloux pour rien. Vers la fin du repas Lily se mis debout sur la table et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention –bien que tous la regardait déjà à cause du contraste vert/rouge.

" Melle Evans, veuillez descendre immédiatement!!! S'écria McGonagal scandalisée par le comportement de son élève modèle.

Attendez professeur, j'ai quelque chose à dire.

Eh bien vous ne pouvez pas le faire à même le sol?

Euuh c'était pour attirer l'attention sur moi…

Eh bien c'est faite alors maintenant redescendez à terre. Nous vous écoutons.

Euuuh… Bredouilla Lily tout à coup beaucoup moins sure d'elle. En fait, bah…

Ce qu'elle voulait dire, la coupa Narcissa en la regardant, c'est que les rivalités Griffondor/Serpentard c'est du gros n'importe quoi et qu'en fait on est potes Elle, Sev, Sarah et moi.

Merci, tu as bien exprimé le fond de ma pensée, dit Lily à Narcissa en lui souriant."

Des murmures se firent entendre, certains révoltés (''Mais ces sales serpents ne sont que de futurs mangemorts!''), d'autres approbateurs (''c'est vrai que franchement on a aucune raison valable de se détester…''), des rires éclatèrent, et plusieurs regards mauvais se dirigèrent vers Severus. La nuit allait être longue…

" Ca va aller? Demanda Narcissa à Severus qui s'était crispé en sentant les regards de ses camarades de chambre sur lui.

Oui, tranquille!! Tu sais ils sont un peu hargneux, mais ça dure jamais bien longtemps.

Ouai, un an tout au plus. T'est même plus en sécurité dans ta chambre."

Lily, qui avait perçu leur conversation, se sentit coupable. Peut être qu'il avait dit ça pour lui faire plaisir? Peut être qu'il ne le pensait pas! Peut être que…

Severus, qui avait senti son trouble pris la parole.

" T'inquiète Lily, aucun regret…

Sur?

Sur!!

Houlala ça va finir dans un lit cette histoire, dit Sarah un sourire malicieux sur son visage.

DE QUOI?!!! S'écrièrent Lily et Severus en cœur."

Severus devint rouge comme une tomate alors que Lily bredouillait des paroles incohérentes telles que ''nonmaisn'inportequoi!!!''(1). Narcissa éclata de rire avant de dire:

" Allez les gens, je sais que vous n'avez pas envie de vous quitter mais il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses!! Viens Sev, on file dans la salle commune!!

Ouai… Bonne nuit les filles, dit-il à l'adresse de Sarah et de Lily.

Nuit, Severus! Répondit Sarah avec un signe de la main.

Guten nacht, Sev, dit Lily en l'embrassant sur la joue."

Severus devint encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était, le sourire de Sarah s'agrandit, et le rire de Narcissa redoubla d'intensité. Lily, cinq seconde après s'être aperçu de ce qu'elle venait de faire,retourna à la table des griffondor en murmurant d'autres paroles incohérentes comme ''nonmaisc'estqu'unbisousurlajouequ'estcequelesgensvontpass'imaginercommeconneries…''(2).

Elle fut accueillie par un James Potter vert de rage.

" NON MAIS FRANCHEMENT T'AS QUOI DANS LA TETE POUR DIRE ETRE AMIE AVEC CES SALES CONS!!!

Mais c'est que t'as mangé des chiantos, toi.

Des quoi?

Rien laisse tomber c'est un truc entre Sev et moi.

ET DEPUIS QUAND TU L'APPELLE SEV?

Depuis qu'elle couche avec, dit Sarah avec un sourire plus-que-pervers.

DEPUIS QU'ELLE QUOI???? Dit James avec une voix aigüe sous le choc de la révélation.

NONMAISFRANCHEMENTSARAHT'ABUSESARRETEAVECTESDELIRESPERVERSDEPERVERSEDERANGEE

ENMANQUEDESEXEQUIS'IMAGINEDESCHOSESPASTRESNETTESETQUILESRACONTEAUXGENS!!!!!(3)

Quoi? Dit Sarah avec un air de totale incompréhension.

Laisse tomber Sarah viens on va se coucher…

Ouai, j'espère que tous va bien se passer pour Severus, mais je m'inquiète pas trop pour Narcissa.»

C'est sur ces paroles pas trop réconfortantes que les deux filles rentrèrent à leur dortoir passer une meilleure nuit que Severus.

Fin du chap

Décryptage des paroles incohérentes de Lily…:

Non mais n'importe quoi!!! (truc qu'on dit souvent dans ces circonstances)

Non mais c'est qu'un bisou sur la joue qu'est ce que les gens vont pas s'imaginer comme conneries… (truc qu'on dit aussi assez souvent dans ces circonstances)

NON MAIS FRANCHEMENT SARAH T'ABUSES ARRETE AVEC DES DELIRES PERVERS DE PERVERSE DERANGEE (ici Lily ne parle pas de moi) EN MANQUE DE SEXE QUI S'IMAGINE DES CHOSES PAS TRES NETTES ET QUI LES RACONTE AUX GENS!!!!!

Bon beaucoup de conneries (il le fallait…) le début est toujours là pour planter le décor donc c'est assez lourd, j'en conviens, mais après deux-trois chapitres ça passe toujours mieux et je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi;)

Petite dédicace à ma bêta Carmenina (j'attends la suite de ton histoire avec impatience) avec qui j'ai passé l'après midi à me marrer comme une conne sur msn

Allez, je vous dis au prochain chapitre si vous aimez ou sinon bah… voila quoi.

PS: une pitite review ça fait touzour zizir…


	2. Pénible soirée à Serpentard

Bah vos reviews, comment dire... Ca fait si plaisir Voici le chap 2, et encore une fois, My name is not J.K. Rowling, but I speaqk english very well (oui oui, on te crois...)

Chapitre 2:

Narcissa et Severus arrivèrent vite au dortoir. Presque aussitôt avoir ouvert la porte deux douzaines de regards menaçants se posèrent sur Severus qui déglutit péniblement. La nuit allait être longue.

« Ça va aller? Demanda Narcissa d'un air inquiet.

Mouai je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir sans me faire tuer…

Arrête tes sarcasmes deux secondes s'il te plaît je suis inquiète pour toi…

Nannn tu te fais du souci pour rien…

Tu n'es pas rien, Sev! On est amis depuis quand même 2 ans, et franchement ça m'ennuierais que tu meures maintenant.

Non, sérieusement ça va aller, excuse moi maintenant mais j'ai une lettre à écrire à ma mère.

Ton testament? Plaisanta Narcissa.

Non, Lily m'a invité à passer l'été chez elle, je préviens ma mère qu'elle n'aura pas à se déplacer jusqu'à King cross cette année.

Ecrit à Luce pendant que t'y est, il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles dans sa dernière lettre.

Ouai."

Severus s'avança jusqu'à l'escalier mais trébucha et tomba. Derrière lui, Rosier et Wilkes ricanaient.

" Bah, fait gaffe à où tu mets les pieds, Snape, se moqua Rosier le pied en avant.

Ouai, tu pourrais abimer le tapis en tombant. Continua Wilkes."

Severus se releva et monta à son dortoir cette fois en regardant bien où il mettait les pieds. Une fois arrivé, il poussa la porte pour tomber sur le pire carnage qu'il n'ait jamais vu de sa vie. Toutes ses affaires sans exceptions étaient éparpillées dans la pièce et en bien moins bon état que lorsqu'il les avait quittées ce matin. Ses livres étaient déchirées, ses bouteilles d'encre explosées, ses plumes tordues, ses vêtements découpés et le reste réduit en cendre. Il ressentit une profonde lassitude et se mit en quête de ce qu'il pourrait sauver.

" C'est pas vrai, dit il en soupirant. Y a vraiment qu'à moi que ça arrive ces trucs!

Mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici? S'exclama une voix féminine derrière lui. Sev, laisse tomber, je ne te laisserai pas passer la nuit avec ces attardés.

Mais laisse tomber Narcissa, je ne vais quand même pas aller dormir dans le canapé de la salle commune.

Non, mais je vais te trouver un endroit où dormir jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ça va, il ne reste que 2 semaines avant la fin des classes.

Un placard à balais? Ironisa Severus avec une fausse grimace d'espoir.

Non, espèce de scroutt à pétard, une chambre. Et j'ai même une excellente idée du lieu…

Pas le dortoir des filles quand même…

Presque… Murmura-t-elle avec un air énigmatique.

Qu'est ce qui pourrait être presque comme le dortoir des filles?

Bah, tu verras tiens! Range ce qui peut encore être sauvé dans ce qui était une valise et rejoins-moi dans la sale commune.

Ouai attends avant je vais écrire mes lettres à ma mère et à Lucius.

Ok dépêche-toi quand même.

Ben, le temps d'écrire deux lettres."

Narcissa quitta la pièce tandis que Severus attrapait une plume encore en état et un parchemin rescapé qui trainait par terre. Il trempa sa plume dans l'encre par terre et se mis à réfléchir.

" Bon, je lui écris quoi? Il ne faut pas que ça soit trop direct sinon elle va me dire non juste pour me faire chier. Il faut écrire une lettre rapide avec juste la question en lui présentant les avantages… Bon je m'y mets…"

Chère mère,

Je vous écris pour vous demander de vos nouvelles depuis l'été dernier et pour vous faire part du fait que cet été je pourrais, avec votre permission, vous soulager de ma présence ainsi des déplacements dont j'ai besoin en passant l'été chez Lily Evans qui m'a gentiment invité.

Cordialement, votre Fils, Severus Snape.

" Tu parles d'une lettre qu'on envoie à sa mère! On dirait que j'écris au ministre de la magie… Bon, j'attaque celle pour Lucius…"

Salut Lucius!

Narcissa m'a dit que tu demandais des nouvelles dans ta dernière lettre alors je t'en envoie. Tu te souviens de Lily Evans? Eh bien aujourd'hui nous avons mis tout Poudlard au courant de notre relation amicale et je subis en ce moment les brimades de mes chers camarades de chambre. Mais bon, je n'avais pas une haute estime de ces gens là, de toute façon. Je vais passer l'été chez Lily d'ailleurs, c'est bien la meilleur nouvelle de la journée. J'ai réussi tout mes aspics, surtout ceux de potion et de DCFM. Bon, Narcissa m'attends, alors je finis ma lettre sur ce point. Envoie-moi de tes nouvelles. Salut.

Sev.

" Et dire que Lucius est socialement plus important que ma mère…"

Severus, à l'aide de sortilèges, mis quelques unes de ses affaires en état, les plia et les rangea dans sa valise rafistolée à la va-vite. Il descendit dans la salle commune pour rejoindre Narcissa qui l'attendait patiemment sur un fauteuil de la salle commune.

" Ah ben punaise, t'en met un temps pour faire tes valises et écrire deux lettres.

Ben, excuse mais 8 minutes, c'est pas vraiment beaucoup de temps.

Ouai mais à cause de toi, j'ai perdu 8 minutes. Bon, viens, je vais t'emmener à ta nouvelle piaule.

Ouai, je te suis.

Hey Snape, on s'enfuit demander de l'aide à sa maman? Lança Wilkes en riant.

Nan, je vais juste dans un endroit où je n'aurais pas à supporter ta face de lâche.

REPETE UN PEU POUR VOIR, cria Wilkes.

Parce qu'en plus d'être con, tu es sourd? Fit Snape avec un air de compassion peint sur le visage. Bon, je vais te le répéter, plus lentement, mais qu'une seule fois parce que franchement j'ai autre chose à faire. J'ai dit : je vais juste dans un endroit où je n'aurais pas à supporter ta face de lâche.

Snape, je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite ou sinon…

Sinon tu va aller le dire à ton père?"

Tout le monde retint son souffle devant l'audace –ou peut être est-ce de l'inconscience- de Snape. Wilkes fulminait de rage, alors une petite voix retentit dans la salle commune.

"Severus."

L'interpelé se tourna vers son interlocuteur qui n'était autre que Régulus Black. Il lui tendit un petit sac que Snape regarda en levant un sourcil.

"Plumes, parchemins et bouteilles d'encre, si tu y va mollo, t'en aura bien pour jusqu'à la fin de l'année."

Severus regarda Regulus dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de prendre le sac un murmurant un remercîment. Regulus lui adressa un vague signe de tête avant de s'éloigner à grand pas. Severus sortit alors de la salle commune avec Narcissa.

Ils montèrent un grand nombre d'escaliers avant d'arriver devant un tableau représentant un noble du moyen âge bombant le torse d'un air fière en regardant la paysanne du tableau voisin.

" Narcissa, on est où, là?

Bah, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, répondit cette dernière énigmatiquement.

Pourquoi?

Parce que là, on attend!

On attend quoi? Que Rusard vienne nous chopper?? Non merci!

Mais non, il ne passe pas par là pour sa ronde.

Comment tu le sais?

Ben, je le sais, c'est déjà ça.

Mouai, murmura Severus loin d'être convaincus."

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Lily arriva devant le tableau.

" Bah, vous faites quoi ici?

Hein? Narcissa, on est devant les appartements des préfets, ici?

Ben ouai. Et pour répondre à ta question Lily, Sev doit changer de chambre jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Vous pouvez le garder?

C'est à cause de tout à l'heure? Demanda Lily l'air inquiet.

Non non non, dit Severus en souriant. Je me suis embrouillé avec Rosier pour les devoirs et maintenant il veut me tuer, rien de bien grave.

Bon… OK y à pas de problèmes pour Sev, tu peux venir, tu dormira dans le canapé.

Je ne veux pas vous déranger…

No problème, Responsabilités! dit Narcissa au tableau en poussant Sev dans le trou."

Severus tituba quelques instants avant de sentir deux mains chaudes sur ses yeux et une bouche près de son oreille qui lui murmurad'une voix sensuelle:

" Qui c'eest?

AAAH POTTER MAIS VIRE DE LAAA!!!!

Que… SNAPE?!!!

Non, LE PERE NOEL!!!

Mais… Où est Lily????

Je suis là, Potter, dit Lily d'une voix sèche. Et là, t'est dans les apparts des préfets, alors tu va voir Rémus ou tu vire!!!

Et lui, il fout quoi là???

Eh bien, il va rester ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

ALORS VOUS COUCHEZ VRAIMENT ENSEMBLE????

NONMAISLAPOTTERTUBATVRAIMENTLESRECORDSD'IMBECILITESPLANETAIREETINTERGALACTIQUES

RETOURNEDANSTONDORTOIROUJEVAISTETUERICIETMAINTENANT!!!!(1) PERVERS!!! OBSEDE!!!"

James s'était enfui pendant la tirade de Lily alors que Narcissa se roulait de rire par terre pendant que Severus se remettait du choc. Lily resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de dire:

" Excuse Sev, c'est moi qui aurais du prendre ce truc…"

Un frisson d'horreur la parcourut.

" Quoi qu'il est soit, suit moi, tu va dormir dans ma chambre.

QUOI???

Bah c'est ça ou Potter qui te jette des sortilèges dans la nuit maintenant qu'il sait que tu es là…

Et, l'escalier… Enfin, je veux dire…

Non, si je te tiens, ça devrait être bon, la dernière préfète avait un peu modifié le sort, elle devait faire des choses pas très nettes la nuit…

Intéressant… Bon, on y go avant que l'autre se ramène…

Ouai…"

Et pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Rémus…

" …Et en fait… C'ETAIT SNAPE!! Dit Sirius avant d'éclater de rire.

Ta gueule Padfoot! La honte de ma vie!!!

Et le fou rire de la mienne.

C'est vrai que tu as eu une assez mauvaise surprise, Prongs, Se moqua Rémus.

Tu ne va pas t'y mettre aussi Lunard?

Si si… Juste pour rire un peu.

Fout toi de sa gueule tant que tu veux, c'est moi qui offre, Dit sirius entre deux fou rires.

HEY!! C'est TOI qui m'a dit que c'était Lily qui était là!!!

C'est vrai…

Tu l'as… Fait EXPRES???!!!

Euuuh, non, en fait, je ne savais pas qui allait entrer en premier.

Parce que en plus tu as vu qu'il y en avait d'autres…

Ben ouai, mais que serait la vie si on ne prenait plus de risque? Dit Sirius en partant dans un autre fou rire.

Je te hais… VISCERALEMENT."

Fin du chapitre 2

Décryptage des paroles incompréhensibles de Lily Evans :

NON MAIS LA POTTER TU BAT VRAIMENT LES RECORDS D'IMBECILITES PLANETAIRE ET INTERGALACTIQUES RETOURNE DANS TON DORTOIR OU JE VAIS TE TUER ICI ET MAINTENANT!!!!

Bon, vous an avez pensé quoi? Vous avez aimé? Détesté? Entre les deux? Mettez une pitite review, ca fait plaisir Et no inquiétude, pour l'instant, Sev et Lily sont justes copains, il ne va rien se passer le soir dans sa chambre;)

... Pour l'instant...


	3. Première nuit, premiers ennuis

**Notes de l'****auteuse****: Voila le ****chap**** 3 que je dédicace à ma bêta, parce que je pensait à nos délires sur ****msn**** kan g écrit la fin XD à toi ****carmenina**** Et au fait**** je tenait à préciser, il y a des OOC ici (non sans blague…) en fait parce que pour moi, à l'adolescence, on est très ****très****très**** con (par expérience perso bien sur) et on fait plein de conneries, alors qi on est comme ça, pourquoi pas eux, même un tout petit peu??**

**Et je suis brune, française, jeune, donc pas J.K. Rowling (Donne moi Sévy!!! Non? Pouuuurquoiiii??? Sniffouille)**

**Et puis, aujourd'hui nous sommes le 9 Janvier, donc? JOUYEUUUX ANNIVERSAIIIRE SEVYYY!!! T'A 48 ANS SEVYYYY, POURQUOI TU VEUUUX M'TUER SEVYYYY?? **

Chapitre 3:

« Bon, il y a de la place dans cette commode, met tes affaires ici, et tu t'installeras là. Dit Lily avec un air autoritaire qui fit Sourire Severus.

Oui, madame…»

Il posa ses affaires à la va-vite par terre tandis que Lily aménageait un lit de fortune à côté du sien.

« Je n'ai pas partagé ma chambre avec quelqu'un depuis que je suis devenue préfète, dit elle avec un enthousiasme enfantin. On va bien s'amuser tout les deux! On va se raconter des histoires, manger des dragées surprises version animales(1) –ça va être marrant!!- et faire des batailles de polochon, sans oublier…

Lily, tu as fini tes devoirs? Demanda-t-il en sortant un des cahiers qu'il avait rafistolé.

MERDE!!! Il est quelle heure?

Bien 21H00…

AAAWW Je vais devoir me coucher à minuit au moins…

Il te reste quoi à faire?

Arithmancie, Divination et métamorphose…

Ca te dit que je te passe ce que j'ai fait, histoire que tu recopies?

Non, ça n'est pas bien!!

Comme tu veux… Je peux aller prendre ma douche?

Pourquoi tu me demandes la permission?

Bah je ne suis pas chez moi…

Si tu me demande si tu peux aller aux toilettes je te préviens: je te frappe!

Bon, j'y vais.»

Severus entra, se déshabilla et entra dans la douche avant d'ouvrir le jet d'eau chaude, ce qui le détendit d'une façon incroyable. Il commença à se savonner tout le corps. Une fois qu'il eut entrepris de se rincer, il se mit à chanter, oubliant totalement où il était.

De son côté, Lily avait commencé ses devoir, quand elle entendit une voix venant de la salle de bain. Elle s'approcha un peu pour distinguer ce que son invité surprise disait.

I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONNG…

Tout va bien, Sev?

… IN THE SUNSHINE OF YOUR LOOOOOOOOOVE!!!!!

Lily du se mordre la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Severus Snape chante sous la douche… et mal en plus… et the sunshine of your love… Sev est fan de cream? Bon, ok…

De son côté, Severus avait finis sa douche et se frottait le corps avec sa serviette rapiécée pour se sécher avant de mettre son pyjama –vert et argent bien sur- et d'aller s'allonger avec un énorme livre entre les mains.

Tu penses que tu auras fini tes devoirs quand?

Eh bien, j'ai été distraite pas ta magnifique voix –sourire vainqueur de Lily devant le rougissement de Sev- et donc, j'ai presque fini la divination.

Ecrit que tu vois ta mort prochaine, ça devrait suffire pour décrocher un E au moins… Après, ça dépend des circonstances…

Arrête ça, Sev, ça me donne la chaire de poule…

Il se mit à rire, puis posa son livre à côté et se mis sur le côté. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily entendit la respiration régulière de Severus et en conclu qu'il s'était endormi. Elle se dépêcha de finir ses devoirs. A 23H, elle avait fini. Elle éteignit les lumières, mais à peine eut elle fermé les yeux qu'elle entendit des murmures et des soupirs ainsi que des bruits de frottement de tissus à côté d'elle. Elle tendit l'oreille pour essayer de percevoir ce qu'il disait.

Mmmh oui, merlin…

Lily failli s'étouffer en entendant ça. Sev était en train de faire CE GENRE de rêve? Il fallait qu'elle sache de qui il s'agissait!! Elle s'approcha encore un peu pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

Ooooww, mmmhh, Li… Aaaaahh…

Zut, il avait failli dire un prénom… Li… De qui pouvait-il s'agir? Est-ce que… non… Impossible… Il serait en train de rêver de Lindsay Coks, la grosse pute de Poufsouffle??? Impossible que Sev rêve de cette fille, elle est super grande, avec une poitrine énorme, décolorée avec des cheveux long… Et la rumeur dit qu'elle s'est dépucelée à l'âge de 12 ans et qu'elle aime ça… Nononon, elle s'était trompée, impossible, Sev n'était pas comme ça… Ecoutons encore…

Li… hmmmph Ly…

Li… Ly?… li?? C'est tout ce qu'il sait dire ou quoi??? Lily tira d'un coup sec les couvertures sur elle avant de s'endormir.

Severus ouvrit les paupières avec difficulté. Il s'était réveillé 5 minutes avant que le réveil ne sonne, ce qui lui laissait 5 minutes pour regarder la fille qu'il aimait dans son someil. Mais lorsqu'il remua, il sentit comme un liquide poisseux sur lui. Il leva la couverture pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, et une fois qu'il eut identifié la substance, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut:

Merde…

Il avait vraiment le chic pour tout gâcher. Il fallait qu'il fasse une connerie dés le premier soir! Alors qu'il se demandait comment faire pour tout laver sans que Lily s'en rende compte il entendit la sonnerie retentissante du réveil.

Merde, merde merde!!

Huuum? Sev?

Euuuh bonjour Lily!!

Hello… Va prendre ta douche en 1e stp le temps que je me réveille…

Euuuh, en fait, baaaah, aaheeemm…

Allez, grouille ou on va être en retard…

Euuuh, d'accord.

Severus se glissa de sa couverture de façon à ce qu'elle ne voit rien sauf si elle venait se foutre devant lui en sautant d'un bond, ou si elle levait la couverture –ce dont il avait vraiment peur. Il se hâta jusqu'à la salle d'eau tandis qu'un petit sourire fleurissait sur les lèvres à Lily qui, bien sur, savait ce qu'il voulait cacher, ayant très bien entendu l'élément déclencheur de la situation actuelle de son camarade de chambre. Elle l'entendait se dépêcher de se laver pour l'empêcher de découvrir le pot aux roses. Puis, son sourire s'effaça, son amusement faisant place à la curiosité. A quoi CA pouvait bien ressembler? Quelle odeur CA avait? Quel… gout aussi? Elle approcha sa main de la couverture lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Severus habillé avec les cheveux encore mouillés qui s'exclama:

A ton tour!!!

D'accord…

Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se détendre et de chanter «sunshine of your love» cette fois…

Alors que Lily entrait, Severus appela un elfe. Mais comment lui expliquer ça? La petite créature apparut, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

Vous avez appelé un elfe, monsieur?

Oui. Ben… En fait…

Monsieur, excusez ma curiosité, mais que faites vous dans cette chambre?

Rien de bien méchant… Et puis, j'te pose des questions sur ta sexualité avec les mouches????

Non monsieur, babbo est désolé monsieur, veuillez m'excuser monsieur! Balbutia l'elfe en s'inclinant. Babbo est désolé de sa conduite, babbo va se frapper avec un placard pour se punir, monsieur!!

Euuuh non pas la peine, je t'assure, dit Severus mal à l'aise.

Sisisisisi, Babbo va aller s'étouffer dans cette couverture, dit l'elfe en désignant LA couverture.

NNNOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!! Hurla Severus qui plongea dedans avec l'énergie du désespoir. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGH BEEEAAAAAARRRRRKKKKKKK!!!!!

Oh, Babbo est désolé, Babbo…

VA M'ECOUTER ET SE TAIRE, T'AS COMPRIS????

Oui monsieur, dit l'elfe en se ratatinant sur lui-même.

Bien, si tu pouvais amener un autre matelas, et laver ce dans quoi je suis présentement…

Bien sur monsieur! Tout de suite monsieur!

Et rapporte ça avant ce soir, s'il te plaît…

Pas de problèmes monsieur, je le fait maintenant monsieur.

Et tais-toi!

…

Lily, qui avait fait de son mieux pour dissimuler ses éclats de rire, choisit ce moment pour sortir de la salle de bain pour tomber sur plus de matelas et Severus tâché de blanc qu'il essayait d'enlever à l'aide d'un sort de récurvite. Lily pris alors un air étonné et s'approcha en disant.

Ooooh, mais qu'est ce?

Rien! Rien! Rien! Débita Severus en palissant. C'est… de la crème anglaise…

Ah ouai? Dit Lily en éclatant de rire intérieurement. T'en à mangé hier au dessert?

Bennn oui oui oui!!!

Mais, pourquoi ça coule encore?

Ben, c'est un sort pour qu'elle soit toujours… euuh… mangeable, tu sais, pour pas qu'elle sèche…

Ahhh… Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas nettoyé avant? Dit Lily en pensant que c'était parce qu'il venait tout juste de se faire cette tâche, et en éclatant encore de rire intérieurement, accessoirement.

Bah, je l'ai vu que maintenant…

Ca à l'air bon, je peux goûter? Demanda Lily en approchant son doigt de la tâche.

Lily éclatait de rire intérieurement (pour changer) en voyant la tête de Severus qui était visiblement très embarrassé. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de toucher, Severus pris tout sur son propre doigt avant d'engloutir le tout avec une tête d'outre tombe. Lily ouvrit grand les yeux puis le regarda trois secondes avant de tomber par terre tellement elle était morte de rire. Severus, de son côté, était partagé entre plusieurs envies: lui demander le pourquoi de cette hilarité soudaine, hausser un sourcil ou aller vomir. Il opta pour… la 3eme bien sur… Il se précipita à la salle de bain et li rire de Lily redoubla d'intensité. Une fois revenu, il pris la 1e et la 2e solution en même temps:

Pourquoi tu te marres?

Oublies-tu que je me suis couchée après toi ce soir?

Et je ne vois pas en qu…. DE QUOI???? Non, ne me dis pas que…

Tu rêvais de qui?

Tu l'as fait exprès?

Ne change pas de sujet monsieur le pervers.

Je suis pas un pervers et puis je rêvais de…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, se souvenant de quelques bribes de son rêve érotique. Il sentit son érection revenir et fonça aux toilettes.

C'est ça, va soulager ta brique, se moqua Lily. Je t'attends dans la salle commune des préfets.

Dans quelle autre salle commune tu pourrais m'attendre?

Concentres-toi au lieu de me parler, ça ira plus vite.

Elle sortit avant s'entendre sa réponse en pouffant de rire. Sev était bien un garçon. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil en attendant Severus qui, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit, s'arrosait d'eau froide. Une foi redevenu sortable, il sortit (wow mdr) rejoindre Lily.

On a cours de quoi, là? Demanda Severus, car il savait que aujourd'hui tout leurs cours étaient en commun.

De potion, je crois…

Cool! On va déjeuner et on y va!!!

Ouai! Et au fait… Tu rêvais de qui?

Severus piqua alors le plus beau 100m de sa vie sous le regard trèèès mécontent et frustré de Lily…

Fin du chap 3.

**Note de l'****auteuse****, bis: ****vous voyez pourquoi je vous ai parlé d'adolescence au début du chapitre, non? Ne me faites pas croire que vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle!! Sinon… ****Review****pliiiiz**


	4. premiers changements

TAAADAAAMMM, CHAPITRE 4!!! Bon, je vous préviens, il y a vraiment énormément de conneries, je sais, je suis comme ça, mais les évenements s'enchainent aussi… Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez…

* * *

Chapitre 4:

Une fois arrivé dans la grande salle tout essoufflé d'avoir couru, Severus alla s'assoir à côté de Narcissa.

- Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez fait? Demanda Narcissa, piquée par la curiosité.

- Elle à fait ses devoirs, j'ai dormi. Répondit Severus en remplissant son bol de céréales.

- Pfffff, tu foires trop!!!! Cria la blonde en le frappant.

- Aiiiiiieuuuuuhhh!!! Sale violente!!!

- C'est de ta faute, tu foires toujours tout!!!

- Et toi avec Lucius, ça avance? Contra Sev avec le sourire du vainqueur.

- Heainnnn??? Ce… je n'ai…. Ce coup bas… connard… Et d'abord… ooohhh…. Et puis pourquoi j'te parle? Sale Serpentard!!!

- Quel sens de la répartie. Là, on ne dirait trop pas, mais je suis super impressionné.

- Ta gueule Sev!!!

- Ma gueuuule! Chanta Severus. Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma gueuuule? (Johnny Halliday, on va dire que cette chanson est sortie en 1975, ok?)

- Ne deviens jamais chanteur, tu aurais la mort de milliers d'enfants sur la conscience.

- Si tu n'a rien de plus beau à dire que le silence, tait toi! Répliqua Severus, vexé.

- Aha! J'ai trouvé la corde sensible!!! Non, sans rire, t'a une voix trop nasillarde pour devenir chanteur.

- J'men fiche! Je veux être chanteur de salle de bain moi!!

- Un métier d'avenir…

- Exactement!!!

Ils furent interrompus dans leurs gamineries d'adolescents pleins d'hormones par une folle aux cheveux aubrun qui fondit sur le pauvre Severus tout troublé par cette apparition en hurlant:

- SEEEEEV C'ETAIT QUIIIIII????????????

- Hein? Répondit très intelligemment notre Sev national.

- C'est quoi l'embrouille? Demanda avec le sourire de la conspiratrice Narcissa.

- Eh bien en fait… Commença très perversement Lily.

- RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEENNNNNNNNNN DU TOUT!!! Dit Sev en se levant et en attrapant Lily par le bras. VIENNNNS LILY, J'AI UNE DIZAINE DE TRUCS A TE DIRE…

- Hein?

Il l'entraina très à l'écart et lui murmura:

- Surtout tu ne dis rien à cette commère!

- En échange, je veux savoir qui c'était…

- Non, non et non!

- Et pourquoi? Demanda Lily avec un air borné.

- Parce que…

- Parce que je suis concernée? Fit Lily, la tête pleine d'hypothèses plus perverses les unes que les autres.

- Si je te répond, tu me fous la paix? Dit Sev avec un sourire tordu.

- Baaaaah… ouiiiiiiii! S'écria Lily avec un giga sourire, contente d'avoir quelques ragots sur son meilleur ami, d'habitude si secret.

- Eh bien… Oui, tu es concernée. Répondit supra-calmement Severus avec un grannnd sourire trèèès bizarre. Tu étais avec moi et on à enchainé des positions plus folles les unes que les autres, toi, de ton côté tu étais en dessous, hurlant à chaque fois que je te frôlais –il joignit le geste à la parole en se rapprochant de Lily et en lui effleurant le flanc- et à la fin, quand tu me suppliais de te faire jouir eh bien…

Il s'interrompit, voyant le visage plus que très rouge de Lily qui avait les yeux grands ouverts et tremblait un peu. Il fut satisfait de l'effet de sa tirade et donc afin de porte le coup de grâce, il intensifia son regard et étira un peu plus son sourire en coin en approchant son visage de l'oreille de Lily comme pour lui murmurer un secret puis finit sa phrase.

- Je t'ai pris et tu à eut un orgasme dévastateur dans mes bras, en hurlant mon nom à t'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Lily ramena ses jambes à la vie pour partir en courant. Severus éclata de rire en pensant qu'il avait du bien lui faire peur comme ça. Il se retourné pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Narcissa qui lui jetait un regard accusateur dont l'effet était annulé par son super sourire de conspiratrice.

- Tu lui as dit quoi?

- Bah, rien de bien méchant…

- Serpentard!

- Narcissa Black!

- Ah!! Fit-elle avec un air faussement scandalisé. T'as pas le droit!

- J'ai tout les droits, ma chère.

- Et j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe?

- Attends, je réfléchis…

- Aller, Sev, je ne suis pas une de tes meilleures amies?

- Mmmmmh, aller, va voir Lily et demande lui de t'expliquer, mais après ce qui je viens de lui raconter, ça m'étonnerais qu'elle soit en état. Elle doit être choquée à vie… et toi aussi avec ce que tu va apprendre…

- La pauvre, compatis Narcissa en ignorant la dernière partie de la phrase de Severus.

- Elle va m'éviter au moins toute la journée…

- Ca peut se comprendre, ça, par contre…

- Connasse…

Sarah choisit ce moment là pour pointer sa petite frimousse.

- Hello les gens! Comment ça va? Je viens de croiser Lily qui courait comme une folle vers son dortoir. Elle a du oublier un cahier ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Non, elle a peur de Sev maintenant, dit Lily en pointant Severus d'un doigt accusateur.

- Tu lui as dit quoi? Demanda Sarah avec la même tête que Narcissa.

- Rien d'important. Répondit l'interpellé.

Lily courrait dans les couloirs en direction de sa chambre. Non pas pour fuir Severus, comme celui-ci le pensait, mais pour aller prendre une bonne douche froide parce que les paroles de son nouveau compagnon de chambre l'avaient drôlement ébranlée. Elle ne fit même pas attention à Sarah qui lui lançait un «Salut Lily» et continua sa course effrénée vers ses sanitaires. En courant elle réfléchissait à tout ce qui se passait depuis hier. La rapidité avec laquelle s'étaient enchainés les évènements l'avait prise au dépourvu et elle ne savait plus quoi penser, hormis cette image très présente dans sa tête d'elle en train de supplier Severus de la prendre… Vite, sous la douche!!! Une fois arrivée, elle ouvrit les robinets à fond et se jeta dedans. Heureusement qu'elle avait l'habitude de prévoir 1/2H de glandouille à son réveil parce que sinon elle aurait été obligée de se rendre en cours dans cet état et c'était absolument hors de question. Elle s'assit dans sa petite baignoire et réfléchit.

Severus à tenu un discours qu'il n'aurait JAMAIS PRONONCE DE SA VIE si elle ne l'avait pas poussé à bout… Et –Putain d'hormones- Ca l'avait vraiment excitée… Mais bon, passons…

Sev à été obligé de venir s'installer dans sa chambre à cause de ses camarades de chambre plus que cons et à fait hier soir un rêve supra compromettant… Et il a dit que c'était avec elle… Bon, il mentait parce qu'elle l'a soulé ou bien… il était sérieux? non… si? peut être… En tout cas, cela explique pourquoi «li…. Li…». Parce que Lily.

Ca l'a super perturbée… Bon, un petit truc à cause des hormones ou… Peut être plus…

Que c'est frustrant toutes ces questions –Mêmes si elles sont connes- sans réponse… Lily, une fois calmée, sortit, se jeta un sort de séchage, s'habilla et partit comme une fusée au cours de potion ou elle devrais être dans… il y a 3 minutes si elle ne voulais pas faire perdre de points à Griffondor… En résumer: Merde.

Elle arriva en trombe en murmurant milles excuses, toutes pardonnées bien sur par Slughorn. Elle vit une place disponible à côté de Sarah qui lui faisait signe. Deux rang derrière elle se trouvait un James fort mécontent, pour changer, du petit échange de ce matin qui ne lui avait pas échappé. Il avait vu, mais pas entendu, chaque petits détails, que ce soit le frôlement, le rougissement et même –DIANTRE, par Godric!!- le chuchotement!! Son voisin, Sirius, voyant son ami comme ça, lui demanda:

- Eh bien, Prongs, t'as un problème?

- Nonnnnnn, Ironisa ledit Prongs, tout va bien, si ce n'est que je commence à avoir un doute sur ce que nous à dit Sarah hier au sujet de Lily et……….. Servilo…

- T'as peur que ce soit vrai?

- Ouuuiiiii…..

- Bah, au pire, ben, c'est pas grave…

- Comment ça? T'était là ce matin toi aussi, t'as tout vu?

- Bah j'étais là, mais, en ce qui concerne le «j'ai tout vu»…

- Je commence à croire, merlin nous en préserve, que Servilus fait vraiment de l'effet à Lily, et ça, eh bien vois-tu, ça m'emmerde…

- En fait, là, t'est en train de me dire que tu pense que Snape lui fait plus d'effet que toi.

- Non,impossible qu'une fille préfère Snape au grand, beau, sublime, magnifique, intelligent…

- Et modeste!

- Exactement! Affirma James. Et modeste James William Potter!!

- Parfaitement… Euh, tu as niqué notre réserve de Scarabée en les écrasant…

- M'en fous! On ira les piquer à Snape et à ta cousine.

- Ah non, après elle pourrit mes vacances quand elle passe à la maison!!

- T'a peur de ta couz?

- Ma couz, non, Lucius Malfoy, mec en total kiff sur elle, et réciproquement qu'elle kiff, même si aucun des deux ne le sais, oui.

- Ah… Ok…

La journée passa à une vitesse affolante. Le soir arrivé, Severus et Narcissa quittèrent l'arbre sous lequel ils étaient assis pour rentrer quand ils tombèrent sur quelques Serpentards étalés dans l'herbe, reconnus à la couleur de leur uniforme. Ils se précipitèrent pour regarder ce qu'il était arrivé à leurs camarades de maison. Severus souleva le premier par l'épaule pour le retourner sur le dos doucement puis se figea quand il reconnu celui qu'il avait secouru. Regulus Black.

- Black? Fit Severus d'un ton hésitant. Tout va bien?

- …

- Black? Réponds, s'il te plait…

- S… Snape?

- Black, comment est-ce arrivé?

- Wi… Wilkes et…

- Putain, la bande de batardes! S'écria Severus sous l'emprise de la colère.

- Oh mon dieu! Cria Narcissa qui avait vu son cousin aux pieds de Severus. Regulus! Reg! ça va?

- Elle est trop conne ta question, murmura Regulus à bout de forces.

- C'est normal, répondit Severus en souriant. Narcissa, va chercher l'infirmière. Dit-lui de ramener sa baguette parce que les personnes ici présentes ne sont pas vraiment en état de se déplacer…

- Pas de problème! Ne bougez pas!! Assura-t-elle en d'éloignant.

- On ne risque pas d'aller bien loin, Plaisanta Severus.

Ils attendirent patiemment le retour de Narcissa avec l'infirmière qui apparut environ 7 minutes après (Narcissa s'est pas foutue de nous… pensa Severus, admiratif des capacités sportives de son amie).

- Ils s'en sortiront, pas d'inquiétude, leurs dit Mme Pomfresh en transportant la demi douzaine de Serpentards à l'infirmerie.

- Sev, Reg t'as dit quelque chose?

- Il m'a dit que c'était ces connards de Wilkes et de Rosier qui les avait frappés parce que notre comportement les a fait se remettre en question…

- Se remettre en question?

- Ils renient Tu-sais-qui et leurs parents en disant que les rivalités inter-maisons, c'est débile et que tout n'est pas blanc et noir dans la vie.

- Sev… Tu te rends compte ce que ça implique?

- Ca implique que les choses changent, non? Dit Severus en souriant.

- Poseur, Murmura Narcissa.

- Tu sais quoi? Je sais ce que je vais faire!

- Déclarer ton amour à Lily?

- Hein???

- T'est tout rouge, c'est super chouuuu!!!

- Non, arrête! Bon, j'te dirai pas ma super idée trop géniale!!

- Ah, je regrette! Vas-y, expose!!

- Eh bien, je vais créer une association, ou quelque chose dans ce genre, et prendre dedans tout les gens que ton discours d'hier ont fait réfléchir, pour faire une sorte d'unité de combat contre tu-sais-qui.

- Ou bien, tu pourrais en faire des espions… Vu qu'ils sont fils de mangemorts, pour la plus part des Serpentards…

- Hey, c'est pas une idée en l'air ça!

- Tu m'as pris pour quoi?

- Euh…

- Non, je préfère ne pas le savoir…

- Et comme ça, les gens pourraient apprendre à se connaitre, et des amitiés pourraient se nouer comme ça.

- Faudrait travailler ça… Et surtout ne pas se tromper de personne…

- Tout ceux qui ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais la chose la plus repoussante du monde feront l'affaire…

- Moui… on en parle avec Lily ce soir?

- No problem.

Ils rentrèrent dans le château, tout contents de leur échantillon d'idée. Pendant ce temps Lily était dans son lit, attendant le retour de Severus en se parlant à elle-même depuis une dizaine de minutes, perdue dans ses reflexions.

- Bon, Sev est mon meilleur pote, donc ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure, surement en plaisantant, ça ne doit pas me faire réagir comme ça!! Bon, j'ai 16 ans, et donc, les hormones, c'est pas ce qui manque chez moi… C'est pour ça… Non, mon cœur ne s'est pas affolé du tout tout à l'heure… Et non, non, je ne suis pas… Non, un petit beguin, c'est tout! Je ne peux pas être… C'est pas possible, et lui non plus… D'ailleurs… Et mince… Non non non, pas possible… Quoique… Ah merde…

Lily se redressa sur son séant et se pris la tête dans les mains avant de dire:

- Je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui… Merde…

Fin du chapitre 4

* * *

Notes de l'auteuze : bon, voilou les gens Y avait des conneries, mais aussi de l'avancement, et pour la toute fin du chapitre, je me suis inspirée des dires de J.K (pour la rapidité de la chose on va dire) parce ke je me souvien avoir lu dans une interview que c'était le fait que sev ait mal choisi son camp qui ai fait que lily, eh ben, elle l'aime plus. Et donc, vu qu'il est revenu vers la lumière, eh ben on va dire qu'elle l'aimait déjà XD

Donc, comme d'hab, si il y a des trucs que je dois changer, votre avis, etc.

Au prochain chapitre


	5. Lupin, allié, ou pas?

Chalut les gens!!! Bon,je sais, c'est pas très régulier tout ça, mais ac les cours et l'ordi qui chope une panne, pas le temps, donc, là, vais me concentrer un peu et essayer de tenir tout ça à un chapitre par semaine, le dimanche... Ouai, donc, là, un peu moins de conneries que d'hab (hey, je fais entrer... Non, vous verrez...) mais y en a quand même (attendez, j'suis Syl, je fait trois conneries par minutes!!!) Et donc, c'est pas pour me faire de l'auto pub (maiis oui...), j'ai publié un one shot de pk sev s'appelle sev, pour ceux qui ont pas vu...

Sinon, j'vais me mettre à faire de la pub, allez lire la fic qui s'appelle "je voudrais mourir" je crois en rated M si vous aimez les Hermione/Severus un petit peu glauque... (glââââûûûûûqueuh!!) mais trèès très très bien ;)

A ma bêta encore une fois, je dédie le chap ;) bises, ça fait troop longtemps qu'on s'est pas vues (ça me manque un petit délire comme on sait les faire...).

En écrivant ma petite connerie, j'écoute des chansons que j'ai pêcho y a pas longtemps : lovesongs de cinema bizarre, in my arms de Kylie Minogue, on my shoulders de thedo, même paint in black des stones (wow ca date...), mais je ne fais pas de pub...

Bon, bien sur, les persos, c'est à JK, mais je peut me vanter d'avoir créée Sarah (le côté pervers à mon effigie, avec les sourire, les sous entendus et tout et tout XD) Et d'avoir personnalisé (et idéalisé) les autres (y en a pour qui je vais laisser le sale caractère, à commencer par... Non, j'vais pas le dire, mais un petit indice, ses initiales ACTUELLES c'est P.E. (plus tard, ça sera P.D... MOUAHAHAHAHA JE VIENS A PEINE DE REALISER LE TRUUUC OH MORTE DE RIREEUUUH!!! je ris vraiment pour un rien, c'est pour ca que les profs disent que je suis bon public...)

Dernière petite précision, les pensées des personnages sont maintenant entre °...°

Voilou voilou, c'est tout, bonne lecture

Chapitre 5 :

" LILYYYYYYY!! Hûrla à travers la grande salle une Narcissa déchainée.

- Arretes, tu effraies les 1e années! La sermona Severus.

- AAAAH MAIS ELLE EST OUUUUU???

- C'est pas en hurlant comme ça qu'on va la trouver, si ça se trouves, elle est en chemin, viens, on va chercher dans la salle des préfets.

En sortant de la grande salle, ils tombèrent sur Lupin qui affichait un air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude.

- Severus, Appella Lupin quand il se rendit compte de la présence de la némésis de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Lupin... Murmura l'interpellé un peu méfiant (on est marauseur ou on ne l'est pas!!)

- Tu cherches Lily? Elle est encore en haut, elle a pas bougé de sa chambre depuis la fin des cours.

Severus haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce que le loup garou voulait de lui quand Rémus lui dit comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Je veux rien, severus. J'ai toujours trouvé ça débile les rivalités inter-maisons, c'est pour ça que je ne participait pas à tes humiliations publiques, et d'ailleur, je tiens à m'excuser du comportement de mes deux idiots de meilleurs amis.

- Mais tu ne faisait rien du tout pour les empêcher non plus! Crachat Severus avec hargne.

- Je suis désolé... On ne peut que me blâmer pour ça, mais après hier, je me dit que peut être, on pourrais se trouver une entente...

- Lupin, Intervint Narcissa. Nous, on demande pas mieux, mais tes potes, apparemment, ils s'en foutent de ça...

- Je vais leur parler, assura Rémus. Ils m'écouteront peut être.

- Lupin, sache que moi, j'ai rien contre toi, parce que comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, tu participait pas aux humiliations, dit Severus. Mais t'attends pas à l'amour fou du jour au lendemain.

- Je n'en attendait pas moins de toi, lui dit Rémus avec un petit sourire. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il faut que j'aille manger. Je vous dit à plus tard, alors.

Rémus entra dans la grande salle alors que Severus et Narcissa se regardèrent, surpris par cette approche du griffondor.

- Wow, j'm'y attendais pas du tout. Dit Severus en reprenant la marche.

- Me too. Fit narcissa. Mais, tu sais, avec notre petite idée de tout à l'heure, j'me dit que...

- Qu'il pourrait être membre et nous aider.

- Mmmmh, c'est bon ça...

- Arrêtes ton orgasme Narcissa.

Ils se lancèrent de petites piques amicales jusqu'à leur arrivée devant les appartements des préfets où Narcissa donna le mot de passe au tableau qui gardait l'entrée.

Ils s'engoufrèrent dans le passage puis Narcissa attrapa Severus par la manche avant de monter les escaliers menant aux appartement de Lily. Elle se mit à tambouriner contre la porte comme une folle de sa main libre en criant :

- LIILYYYYYYYYYYYY!! On sait que tu es là! OUVRE!!

- C'est qui? Demanda la voix de la préfette de l'autre côté de la porte.

- LE PAPE!!! Ironisa Narcissa.

- Narcissa?

- Pourquoi tu poses la question alors que tu connais la réponse?

- C'est bon, entre.

Lily ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer ses deux amis mais Narcissa lachat Severus trop tôt, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire dégringoler les escaliers.

- NARCISSAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Cria-t-il sous l'effet de la surprise et de la colère.

- Youps... ATTENDS? JE VIENS TE CHERCHER!!!

Lily, qui se tordait par terre de rire se calma rapidement pour glisser à Narcissa :

- Faudra qu'on ait une conversation entre filles, Sarah toi et moi...

- Ouuuh, j'ai hate d'y être...

- NARCISSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Hurla Severus depuis le bas de l'escalier.

- Bon, je vais le chercher...

- Grouilles-toi, il s'impatiente...

- Ouai, OK...

Un aller-retour et quelques plaintes plus tard, ils étaient tout les trois assis sur le lit de Lily (aaaah ça rime!!!) où Narcissa et Severus exposaient leur "Idée géniale".

- Et donc voila quoi. Conclut Severus d'un ton triomphant.

- Ouahh... Fit Lily, pensive.

- Et on pense que Lupin pourrait adherer... Dit Narcissa.

- Moi, j'sais pas, j'ai pas encore confiance dans le lupus, murmura Severus en se renfrognant. C'est quand même un pote des maraudeurs...

- Sev! Laisse lui une chance! Le sermonna Lily. Tu ne le connais pas, il n'est vraiment pas méchant, il est même très sympa. C'est toi qui disait que tout n'est pas noir et blanc dans la vie! Fait ce que tu dis, bon sang!

- Ouai, même si en attendant, il était plutôt passif pour quelqu'un de sympa la dernière fois que Potter et Black m'ont envoyé valser dans le lac, s'emporta Severus.

- Comprend le, Sev, s'adoucis Lily, comprenant la douleur de son ami. Ces gens sont ses amis -pas très recommendable, certes, mais ses amis quand même- et un ami est sencé soutenir ses amis, mais là, il ne leur parles pas pendant qu'ils s'amusent... Enfin, c'est mal dit, je sais, mais j'me comprend.

- Expliques, proposa Narcissa en souriant.

- Ben, tu vois, imagines que Sev va attaquer Potter et qu'on est avec lui, eh bien, on ira le soutiendre, n'est ce pas?

- Ouai, affirma Narcissa en hochant la tête. Primo, parce qu'on aime pas Potter, und secundo, parce qu'on soutiens ses amis, sauf dans les grosses conneries, bien évidemment, comme la drogue, la cigarette, mais je ne suis pas contre un petit peu d'alcool...

- Ouai, moi aussi, et donc, imagines que je reste derrière à lire mon bouquin pendant que vous allez jeter Potter dans le lac...

- Mouai... En fait, c'est plus dur qu'on ne le penses, d'être passif...

- Alors, Sev, t'as compris?

- Ouai... Murmura Severus. Demain, on va aller lui parler un peu...

- Fait un effort pour être poli au moins, même si ca t'arrache la bouche.

- Gna gna gna... Fit Severus en grimaçant.

- Exactement, comme ça!

- Bon, les jeunes, c'est pas tout, mais moi je rentre au bercail, dit Narcissa en se levant. C'est à dire, à mon dortoirounet chéri.

- Bonne nuiiiit, dirent en coeur Severus et Lily.

- A vouuuus aussi, Fit Narcissa avec une horrible voix aigue et une moue bizarre, puis elle se racla la gorge et pris une grosse voix pour dire. Allez, bonnu nuit les petits, pompopopompopopompompom... (il FALLAIT que je le mette!!!)

Une fois partie, Lily et Severus se mirent en pyjama en silence puis se couchèrent dans leur lits respectifs. Au bout de quelques minutes, Severus pris la parole :

- Tu crois qu'elle connait ça d'où?

- Quoi, bonne nuit les petits?

- Moui...

- Bah, elle aura entendu une fille avec un parent moldu le chanter...

- Ah...

-...

-...

- Sev?

- Moui?

- T'était sérieux tout à l'heure?

-... Non. Severus se défonça sa grand mère metalement après ce mensonge (en gros, il se fait très mal, mais dans la tête... ouai, vous aviez compris, c'est bon...)

- Oh... °Dommage° pensa Lily.

- Lily...

- Moui?

- J'tai fait peur en te disant ça?

°Non, tu m'as exitée° Pensa Lily en rougissant avant de dire :

- Nannnn, tu sais, je suis amie avec Sarah, j'ai entendu des choses bien pires pouvant choquer mes chââstes oreilles.

- Comme? Demanda Severus, piqué par la curiosité.

- Comme "quelle est le point commun entre un lapsus et un cunilingus"?

- Wow... Euh... Aucune idée...

- Une erreure de langue et t'es dans la merde.

-... MOUAHAHAHAHA!!! Exellente!!!

- Tu trouves aussi?

- Ouai!! A moi, à moi!!! Alors, c'est trois petites filles de 9, 10 et 11 ans...

- Je crains le pire...

- Elles jouent dans un escalier, puis, quand elle décident de remonter chez elles, elle tombent sur un liquide blanc par terre...

- J'avais raison...

- Alors celle de 9 ans elle dit "oh y a du lait par terre!", puis celle de 10, elle dit "c'est pas du lait, c'est du sperme!!!", ensuite, celle de 11 ans, elle goute, puis elle dit "Et il est même pas du quartier!!!"

- HAHAHA OH NON SEV!!! Par les couilles de merlin, sev, t'est dégueulasse!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh le crechendo de la mort!!!

- HAHAHA, je sais... ha... ah... Lily?

- Moui?

- Bonne nuit...

- Bonne nuit, Sev... Rêve pas trop de moi.

- Ca risque pas, dit Sev. °Mouai, on verra bien de toute façon, mais n'empêche que je pense pas du tout ce que j'ai dit...°

- C'est ce qu'on verra, personne ne résiste à la sublime, époustouflante, intelligente, sexy...

- Et modeste, ajouta Severus en une parfaite imitation de Sirius.

- Exactement!!! Fit Lily en singeant James. Et modeste Lily Rose Evans!! °Punaise, ils ont quoi mes parents avec les noms de fleur?°

- Allez, miss Evans, dodo, demain, on a une lonnngue journée de cours devant nous... °C'est abusé tout ces noms de fleur dans sa famille...°

- Ouai... Sev?

- Moui?

- Guten nacht... °Comment je gère en Allemand...°

- Oyasumi Nasaï... °Moi aussi je sais dire bonne nuit dans des langues pas possibles Lily, que tu es naïve...°

Fin du chapitre 5

Yeeeh Lupin a un rôle!! (et quel rôle...) Enfin, vous verrez bien par vous même ce que je lui réserve... Et donc, dans le prochain chapitre, la discution avec lupin, mais aussi la discution entre filles XD Et bien sur, seules les filles ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre... Et donc, pour cette fin de chapitre, deux blagues qui m'ont fait bien rire... En esperant que mon humour potache en fasse encore rire certains... Bon, amis du soir, bonsoir, il est 2H52 et Rape me passe sur mon ordi (RAPE MEEEEE viva nirvana, j'espère que les fans ont fêté dignement l'anniversaire de la mort d'un homme qui faisait de super chansons... Moi, cure de Nirvana bien sur XD mais bon, passons, la chanson vient de changer pour By the Way, des red hot...).

Donc, review, pas review, c'est vous qui voyez (je suis fétichiste, je les garde toutes sur mon compte XD ca fait trooop plaisir en fait... Et j'y répond, mais je sais pas si ca marche comme il faut ce que je fait en fait, donc mettez moi si vous recevez mes réponses ou pas... Que je vois ce qui coche dans le cas...)

Allez, Bye bye mes lecteurs (ceux que ma folie n'a pas encore fait fuir...).


	6. nouvelle amitié et funeste nouvelle

Reee!! Bon, c'te fois, c'était dans les temps? Non? Eh ben si!!! j'avais dit tt les dimanches. Suis trooop fière de moich!!! Et en plus, il est plus long que les autres! Mais bon, passons ce potit détail Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris de leur temps pour poster des riviews, qui ont pris de leur temps pour faire ça, parce que ça motive c'est un truc de fou!! J'ai même décidé d'écrire mes trucs en avance Pour au cas où (et pis d'abord, il le faudra bien parce que en mars je vais me déplacer un week end à geneve... pour un konzert (RACONTE PAS TA VIE SYL!!!) ah, désolée... donc il faudra bien que je le poste. Et celui qui devinr pourquoi j'ai écrit konzert gagne... euuuh... bah je c pas encore,mais quelque chose de bien)

Donc, dans le chapitre, Rém entre en scène, mais j'ai décidé de mettre la conversation pour le chap d'après, vous allez comprendre pourquoi...

Et donc voila quoi... Bon, bah, là, une chanson que j'écoute? Hollidays de Green day XD A la fin, vous aurez une vraie playlist si je continue comme ça... Bon, pour les amateurs de Rock (RAAPE MEEEEE!!!!!! ahem, pardon...), si vous connaissez pas, écoutez ;)

Don, fini le blabla où je commence vraiment à vous raconter ma vie °TA GUEUUULE MERDE TU EMMERDE TOUT LE MONDE ET TU FAIS FUIRE LES GENS° Ah, bah désolée... Bon, voici le chap...

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chap 6 : Les amis sont là où on s'y attend le moins.

Severus s'éveilla et fut heureux et surtout soulagé de constater que l'évenement de la veille ne s'était pas reproduit. Il tourna la tête vers le réveil pour y lire "06:18 a.m". Il soupira puis se tourna vers son amie qui respirait paisiblement dans son someil. Il se pencha vers elle et sourit malgré lui. Qu'elle avait l'air candide quand elle dormait. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu'il fixait ses lèvres, mais se reprit bien vite. °Arretes Sev, on dirait un vieux pervers!!!° Pensa-t-il avec force en secouant son chef de droite à gauche. Puis il se leva et posa une main sur le front de sa belle aux bois dormant.

" Lily, murmura-t-il pour la réveiller en douceur.

- Huuum?

- Tu te réveilles? Il est déjà 6H30...

- Pourquoi c'est toi qui me réveille? Je rêve encore?

- Non, fit Severus avec un froncement de sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle rêverait son réveil (halala, Sev, quelle naïveté...).

- Si, conclut Lily d'un ton sur, malgré son air endormi. Parce que sinon, c'est le réveil qui aurait sonné... C'est bizarre que j'arrêtes pas de rêver de toi, ces derniers temps...

- Lily, c'est PAS un rêve!!! Dit brusquement Severus en rougissant.

- Hein?

- DEBOUT!!!!

- Woooow quelle heure est-il madame percil?

- Six heures et demie, madame pain de mie...

- WOOOW, Cria Lily en se redressant brusquement, trop vite malhereusement, elle fut prise d'un vertige et posa sa main sur son front, là où la chaleur de la main de Severus était toujours présente °A moins que ce ne soit celle de mon front, tout simplement° Pensa Lily.

Elle se redressa complètement puis regarda Severus et, après les quelques minutes pendant lesquelles les deux adolescents se regardèrent en chien de faïence, Lily dit :

- Tu va dans la salle de bain en premier ou bien?

Severus se contanta d'afficher un air narquois avant de souffler :

- Et qui rêve de qui maintenant?

Avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain en esquivant théâtralement un oreillé lancé par une Lily plus-que-gênée.

- Et pis d'abord mes rêves sont plus chastes que les tiens... Murmura Lily à personne.

Lily resta quelques secondes assise avant de se lever et de rassembler ses affaires de cours ainsi que son uniforme. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait à se préparer, Severus faisait une rapide douche en chantaint paint in black, des rolling stones. Il se sêcha rapidement et s'habilla pour sortir laisser la place à Lily.

- J'te laisse, je vais aller parler à Lupin...

- OK, attendez moi dans la salle commune surtout!

- Ouai, pas de problèmes.

Severus descendit les escaliers sur les fesses à cause de l'absence de Lily. Une fois en bas, il attendit quelques minutes Lupin. Ce dernier finit par arriver avec la tête qu'il aurais eu si il avait été insomniaque. Rémus leva légèrement la tête et haussa les sourcils quand il aperçu Severus qui visiblement l'attendait.

- Bonjour Severus. Salua Lupin avec un grand sourire -un des rares sourires non forcés qui lui avaient été adressé nota Severus- et un signe de la main.

- Salut Lupin...

- Rémus.

- Je te demande pardon? Fit Severus sans comprendre.

- Je m'apelle Rémus, Insista Lupin toujours en souriant. Tu me permet de t'apeller Severus, alors apelle-moi Rémus.

- D'accord Lu... Rémus.

Lupin s'assit dans un fauteuil puis Severus en fit de même. Ce dernier voulait parler à Lupin, qui apparement l'avait compris, mais les mots ne venaient pas.

- Euh... Comment ça va? Demanda Severus en se flagelant mentalement.

- Bien, et toi?

- Bien...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Euh... T'as vraiment une sale gueule ce matin... °bien joué Sev, vraiment t'es troop con!°

- Tu trouves?

- Oui, t'as l'air de pas avoir assez dormi...

- Ah...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Tu connais la blague des trois petites fille?

- Non...

- Elle est marrante, tu sais...

- Ah, si tu le dis...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- C'est l'histoire de 3 petites filles...

- Alors les garçons? Lança une voix derrière eux.

°JE T'AIME LILY° Hurla Severus en son for interieur puis se retourna pour dire :

- En fait, j'ai un peu du mal, les mots ne viennent pas vraiment...

- Franchement Sev, t'a juste à lui expliquer ton truc, tu va pas me dire que t'as du mal!!

- Bah un peu quand même...

- Bon, t'inquiètes, je prend le taureau par les cornes! Je lui explique!

Lily se tourna vers lupin avec une lueur de détermination bien visible dans le regard. Lupin, amusé par le manège des deux amis, se tourna vers Lily en se demandant ce qu'ils voulaient bien lui dire.

- Rem, ais-je toute ton attention?

- Quelle question de merde, Fit severus dans un éclat de rire qui surprit visiblement Lupin.

- Oui, murmura Rémus après quelques secondes de silence.

- Ben, hier, figure toi que Sev et Narcissa ont eut une idée pas si conne que ça pour une fois... Tu suis?

- Ouai, ça va...

- Bien! Et donc, ils veulent regrouper ceux qui ne sont plus atteins pas les préjugés entre maisons pour former un groupe, et pourquoi pas, un groupe de défence contre tu sais qui ac des espions chez les serpentards, apparement, y en a qui pourraient bien faire partie du groupe.

- Hum, interessant, on pourrais bosser là dessus cet été et demander la permission à Dumbledore pour pouvoir installer tout ça l'année prochaine... Et comme on est préfets toi et moi, y aura surement pas de problèmes... Après il faudra pas se tromper de personne, pour éviter les espions de l'autre côté, c'est à dire les sympatisants de tu-sais-qui...

- Ca veut dire que t'en est? Demanda brusquement Severus d'un ton très léger.

- Yep! Pour moi, y a vraiment aucun problème de ce côté là, et puis ça me plairais de te connaitre un peu, je dois l'avouer...

Severus rougit et se gratta la tempe avant de dire, le regard fuyant :

- Ouaip, moi aussi tu sais.

- KYYAH TROOP KAWAIII!! Hurla Lily soudainement en serrant les poings à la hauteur de son visage et en sautillant. Ceux qui n'avaient rien en commun deviennent de grands amis.

- T'emballe pas comme ça, siffla Severus, gêné et agacé.

Lupin rit discrètement en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, puis se leva et tendit sa main droite à Severus avec un sourire.

- Alors, Severus, amis?

Severus regarda la main tendue du griffondor, puis le regarda dans les yeux avant de serrer la main qui lui était offerte.

- OK, amis.

Ils se sourirent quand soudain un gargouillement se fit entendre à leur droite. Lily plaqua ses deux mains sur l'origine du bruit, c'est-à-dire son estomac, avant de proposer :

- On va manger?

Severus éclata de rire et Lupin gloussa avant de proposer :

- On y va ensemble?

Ils se mirent en chemin en silence, quand, devant la grende salle, Rémus demanda :

- Au fait, c'est quoi la blague des trois petites filles?

- Tu lui as pas dit ça, rassure moi? Fit Lily avec de gros yeux.

- Euh, non, en fait, je trouvait pas de sujet de conversation...

- Rémus, commença Lily, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches ce que cet obsedé peut raconter comme conneries...

- Bah, j'ai l'habitude des conneries, je traine quand même avec deux cons...

- On est d'accord là dessus, fit Severus avec un sourire.

- Sev! Sermonna Lily. Insulte pas les gens comme ça! Ce sont ses amis.

- Oui Lily...

ILs continuèrent le chemin en parlant de tout et de rien, en faisant connaissance, quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Ils se dirigèrent tout les trois du côté griffondor, à côté de Sarah qui était déjà installée avec Narcissa.

- Salut les amis!! Dit Narcissa en se décalant pour laisser de la place à Severus.

- Salut les jeunes! Dit Lily en prenant place à côté de Sarah. Ca vous dérange pas si aujourd'hui Rémus déjeune avec nous?

- Noooon pas du tout!! Dit Sarah avec un grand sourire. Alors Rémus, ça va?

- Oui. Répondit l'interpellé en souriant. °je ne pensait pas le groupe de Severus aussi dynamique, en fait, il est assez marrant quand il est avec ses amis, plus décontracté en tout cas... Des fois, il me rapellerait presque James quand il ne fait pas son frimeur... Pensa Lupin avec un sourire. Ces deux là ont quand même des petites choses en commun...°

- LUPIN, T'EST SOURD OU QUOI???? Hurla Narcissa qui essayait de parler à Rémus.

- Ah, désolé, j'était un peu perdu dans mes pensées...

- Eh ben évite de le faire quand j'essaye de te parler... Lui siffla Narcissa, piquée au vif.

- Désolé, tu disais?

- Eh ben je vais pas te le dire!

- Ah... Désolé...

- ARRÊTES DE T'EXCUSER!! TU M'ENERVES!!!

- Euh... dé...

- Ne t'excuse pas ou elle va te tuer lui murmura Severus avec un petit coup dans les côtes.

En face de lui, Lily et Sarah réprimaient difficilement un fou rire et Severus avait l'air amusé. Rémus se massa le crâne alors que Narcissa soupirait bruyament quelque chose qui ressemblait à "les mecs...". Soudainement, un première année de Griffondor s'exclama :

- le courrier!!

- C'est bon, calmes toi! Lui dit Narcissa, agacée par les petits Griffondors qui s'extasiaient devant le moindre évènement de la journée. Ce phénomène a lieu tout les matins, c'est pas après 10 mois de cours que tu va t'étonner...

- Ouai mais bon... C'est nouveau pour moi tout ça, mes parents sont moldus... Murmura le garçonnet gêné.

- Tu t'y habituera vite, et bientôt, voir le tête des gens dans une cheminée et des fantômes qui jouent au bowling avec leurs têtes ça te fera pas plus d'effet que ça...

Elle s'interrompit en voyant que le garçon était devenu pâle.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives? S'inquièta la serpentarde.

- Y peut y avoir des têtes de gens dans la cheminée?

- Euuuh...

Elle fut interrompue par un hibou grand duc qui se posa gracieusement devant elle.

- Lucius!! C'est Lucius qui m'envois du courrier!!!

- Groupie, va... souffla Severus avant de recevoir un coup sur le haut du crâne de la part de Narcissa.

- Il y a aussi une lettre pour toi ici. Dit elle en lui tendant ladite lettre.

- Cool.

Severus prit son bien quand tout à coup un vautour se posa devant lui. Le serpentard perdit instantanément les rares couleurs de son visage en prenant la lettre que le vautour lui tendait. Il tourna la tête et pu voir que tous le regardaient. Des regards d'inquiétude, de compassion ou bien des sourires malsains étaient clairement visibles sur les visages de certains. Le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé, accompagné du professeur Slughorn, et regardaient Severus avec gravité. Le première année assis à côté de Narcissa tira la manche de cette dernière pour lui chuchoter :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- C'est l'oiseau des services mortuaires. Expliqua Narcissa à voix basse. Ils l'envoient pour prévenir de la mort d'un proche ainsi que les circonstances, le truc bien glauque, tu vois... C'est tout de même ironique... Un vautour...

L'oiseau, après avoir remis son fardeau à son destinataire, s'envola rapidement et partit par la fenêtre de la grande salle. Severus fourra ses deux lettre dans ses poches, se leva et partit de la grande salle. Pendant cela, il n'avait regardé personne, ne voulant pas lire de la pitié dans les visages qui fixaient leurs regards sur lui.

- J'y vais, informa Lily à ses trois amis avant de partir rejoindre Severus.

- Comme si il avait besoin de ça maintenant, dit Narcissa en se mordant la lèvre inferieure.

Rémus regarda la porte de la grande salle avec inquiètude, puis chercha dans la grande salle le reste des maraudeurs. Ils n'étaient pas là... (là vous vous dites tous "et merde, je sais ce qu'il va se passer..." et je vous répond "vous verreeeeez")

Severus, après être sorti, se mit à courir en direction du parc. Il courrait de toutes ses forces puis, arrvié au pied d'un arbre devant le lac, il s'arrêta. Il s'y assit, puis sortit les deux lettres de sa poche. °Bon, on commence par la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle?° Il sourit devant sa bêtise et commença par lire la lettre de son ami, n'ayant pas le courage de lire la funeste lettre en premier.

Salut Sev, cha va?

Eh bien, que dire de moi, sinon que j'ai enfin décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes, et j'entends par là que dans la lettre que j'ai envoyé à Narcissa, je lui propose un rendez-vous! Il m'a fallu tout mon courage pour faire ça (et j'étais à serpentard!!)!

Sinon, mes parents sont toujours dans leur délire de mangemorts, et tout... Enfin, tu sais que j'ai rien contre un peu de magie noire (enfin, pas la pratique, mais toi aussi tu partage ce feeling donc tu devrait comprendre ce que j'entends par là) mais ce voldemort ne m'a pas l'air bien net... Et ils essayent de m'impliquer là dedans, mais maintenant, mon nouveau défi est de leur faire comprendre que, et ce depuis bien longtemps, je suis majeur et vacciné, et donc que je fais ce que je veux! Mais fais moi une faveur, n'en parles pas à Narcissa, tu sais bien ce qu'elle en pense et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour ça. Et donc, j'ai lut pour ta griffondor, et j'espère que tu saura trouver le griffondor qui est en toi pour tenter quelque chose (eh oui, on en a tous un!) et que tout se passe bien pour vous (je sais que rosier voulait te faire rencontrer voldemort pour tes dons en potion mais maintenant que tu t'es embrouillé avec lui, il devrait te foutre la paix). Je te met en garde, Sev, ne va pas imaginer que ces gars sont tes amis. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est ton intelligence. Toi, en gros,tu peux aller te faire foutre. Mais bon, je vais pas t'insulter...

Bon, là, je dois te laisser, alors je te dis à la prochaine et bonne chance avec ta griffondor!

Bye.

Lucius.

Severus souriait largement devant cette lettre qui venait de lui remonter le moral quand il se souvint de la présence de la 2e lettre. Il la pris et la regarda sans l'ouvrir, quand soudain il entendit la voix de Lily.

- SEEEEEV, T'EST OU???

- ici, répondit il.

- AH, ATTENDS, J'ARRIVE!!

Sitôt dit sitôt fait, elle arriva en courant, puis s'arrêta devant lui et se plia en deux, fatiguée par sa recherche.

- Sev... alors? Demanda-t-elle pour ne pas lui poser la question conne "est ce que ça va" car, bien sur que ça n'allait pas!

Il leva la tête vers elle et lui dit, la voix brisée :

- Je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'ouvrir...

- Sev...

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et le regarda dans les yeux pour lui dire, avec toute l'amitié -et même l'amour- qu'elle lui portait :

- Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là.

Il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie qui posa sa tête sur le crâne de Severus -qui contrairement à la croyance populaire N'ETAIENT PAS GRAS!!- et lui dit :

- Tu veux qu'on l'ouvre plus tard?

- Oui... et non. Je sais ce qui m'attends avec ça, mais je n'ai pas envie de la lire... Tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé, ma mère qui se foutait de moi, mon père qui me frappait, et là, un des deux, ou peut etre même les deux, est mort, et même si ils étaient pas tops, c'étaient quand même mes parents... Ma famille...

Lily ne dit rien et se mit à caresser les cheveux de son ami qui, elle le sentait, avait besoin de son soutien, qu'il sache qu'elle ferait tout pour lui, parce qu'elle l'aimait. Oui, maintenant, c'était tout à fait clair, elle l'aimait. Elle aimait son côté pervers et marrant, son humour noir et son ironie, son côté cynique et désagréable avec les gens qu'il n'apprécie pas, son côté fragile quand il ne se sentait pas bien. Elle aimait tout ça. Et elle lui ferait comprendre. Un jour... Là, il avait besoin d'elle. Elle serait là. Elle le serra dans ses bras et son ami répondit avec maladresse. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques instants avant que Severus se décide à bouger et il lui murmura :

- On l'ouvre maintenant...

- Je suis là, Sev...

Il ouvrit la lettre avec des gestes fébriles et saisit la missive d'une main tremblante. Il inspira profondément puis lit la lettre en prenant la main de Lily qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

Cher monsieur Snape,

Nous vous informons par la présente missive que votre mère est décedée -le coeur de Severus manqua un battement- et vous adressons nos plus sincères condoléances. Le décès à été causé à cause d'un choc à la tête. Le cadavre, présent chez vous depuis quelques jours déjà, à été reperé grâce à un hibou frappant au carreau pendant une journée. Les détectives disent qu'elle à probablement été assassinée, involontairement selon eux, par son mari actuellement en fuite. Monsieur Snape, étant moldu, ne peut être trouvé grace à l'emprunte magique et donc les recherches seront longues mais nous retrouverons cet homme afin qu'il soit jugé. L'enterrement aura lieu ce Dimanche, à 14H30, au cimetière de Londres.

Avec nos sincères condoléances.

Mrs Al Amorgue, responsable du département des décès du ministère de la magie.

Severus porta une main à sa bouche avant de dire d'une voix tremblante :

- Je n'ai jamais aimé la manie de ce département à vouloir informer les gens de la cause de la mort.

- Tu veux m'en parler? Demanda LIly.

- C'est ma mère qui est morte, tuée par mon père apparement.

Lily plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche, puis, murmura :

- Je suis désolée...

Elle regarda son ami qui visiblement se faisait violence pour ne pas pleurer. Elle le pris dans ses bras encore une fois et lui dit :

- Ecoute, laisse-toi aller. Pleure, fais ton deuil, c'est normal, mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne pleurer qu'une fois, parce que c'est la vie. Tu ne peut pas rester là dessus. Toute ta vie, des gens vont mourir autour de toi, tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à les pleurer, tu dois vivre pour eux.

Pendant qu'elle avait dit ça, Severus s'était mis à sangloter. Elle lui tapota le dos en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Puis, quand il se calma, elle regarda l'heure : ils avaient manqué le cour de métamorphose. Tans pis, Mc Go comprendrait.

- Ca va mieux? S'enquit elle.

- Ouai, merci vraiment, merci...

- Hey, les amis sont là pour ça!

Ils se hatèrent pour arriver à l'heure en cour de sortilèges. Au temps de midi, Rémus se dirigea vers Severus sous les regards désapprobateurs de ses amis.

- Ca va mieux?

- Oui, c'est bon, tout va bien maintenant, répondit Severus, touché par la démarche de Rémus.

- Si t'a besoin de parler, ma porte t'est ouverte sans problèmes.

- J'y penserais...

- On va manger ensemble?

- Tu laches tes amis pour moi?

- Ouai, j'ai essayé de leur parler mais pour l'instant ils ne sont pas très ouverts à la discussion...

- On verra bien avec le temps.

- Ouai.

Severus et Rémus allèrent s'assoir tout les deux à la table des Serpentards alors que Lily, Sarah et Narcissa allèrent à celle des griffondors pour laisser les deux garçons faire connaissance.

- Alors? Demanda Narcissa à Lily. Somment va Sev?

- Ca va aller, et puis ça m'a permis de comprendre certaines choses...

- Ah oui, cette conversation entre filles? Demanda Sarah.

- Bah ce soir, Sarah... Dit Lily en souriant.

- Tu va nous dire quoiii???

- Bah tu verra ce soir Sarah...

- Owww, c'est long, il y a plusieurs milliers de secondes entre maintenant et ce soir!

- Et plusieurs miliers de seconde dans une heure aussi...

- Mouai...

Les trois jouvencelles se sourirent et mangèrent en riant. Tout allait bien.

Fin du chap 6

* * *

Arrr me suis défoncée... Oh, il est 4H10... Et pour la deuxième partie un peu triste du chapitre, j'était en train d'écouter zazie et d'autres trucs sympas, et quelques chansons glauques (j'étais là, entre autres, brrrr) et une découverte récente pour moi, véritable révélation française (en toute ironie, bien sur...), une chanson qui s'apelle "gentiment je t'immole"... Donc voila, j'ai mal au cou, et demain je dois me lever pour garder mon frère... Veuuuux paaaas...

Donc, j'ai mis la petite discussion entre filles pour le prochain chap parce qu'après ca fesait troop long et j'aurais jamais pu tenir le rythme de parution... Donc voila... Bon, je tenait à vous dire que... en fait, ça fait vraiment troop trop trop plaiz vos reviews, je vous aimes, lecteurs, et vous promet un chap plus léger pour dimanche prochain... Il faut VRAIMENT que vous me disiez si vous recevez les réponses parce que ça le fait pas la meuf ki fait "riview riview!" et qui répond même pas, et pis après je passe pour une sauvage...

Merde, la reprise des cours demain... :'( bah, y a les potes, et pis je vais pouvoir dormir en cours d'histoire comme d'hab (ouuuh pas biennn...)) et pis, je vais pouvoir arranger un coup entre... ben deux potes, mais ce qui me tue c'est que moi je suis au courant de ki veut sortir avec ki, et donc je peut agir en conséquence, mais le problème c'est que bah à la fin, moi, je suis un peu seule... Grav en manque d'amûr XD Mais bon, on se calme, je fais fuir les gens là... Allez, bonne chance pour ceux qui rentrent en cours, bonne continuation pour ceux qui y sont déjà rentré, et pour ceux qui ont pas cours, bah... chanceux va!!!

Aller, à dimanche prochaine (je vais arriver à tenir le rythme, vous me prenez pour quoi?)

Sortez couverts XD

Syl


	7. Une bonne soirée

Saluuut les lecteurs XD Voilou un new chap Bon, après le dernier chap, une petite discution entre filles s'impose avec Narcissa, plus tarée tu meurs... Sarah, plus Syl, t'es Syl... Lily, plus genée, t'es une tomate... Enfin voila quoi, que de joyeuseries en perspective et un James qui... Nonnn, je vais pas vous le dire ;)

Toujours dédicace à ma bêta et vous, chers lecteurs, que j'aime, et reviewviers, que j'aime aussi, car sans vous, cette histoire n'existerai pas, merci à tout ceux qui ont aimé, détesté, etc cette histoire, JE VOUS AIME!

Mais qu'est ce que j'écoute là? Ben, cinema bizarre (forever or never, cro cro cro bien comme chanson XD) Vive les cinema bizarre, et bien sur, tout les groupes que j'aime et que j'ai redécouvert à la fin des vacances (le mal que j'ai à redevenir sérieuse, c'est fou... c'est mes prof qui sont pas contents après...)

Bon, bah bonne lecture!!

Chapitre 7 : Une bonne soirée...

" Alooors, Lily, susura Narcissa avec son habituel sourire de conspiratrice. Pourquoi voulais-tu une petite conversation entre filles?

- Se pourrait il que... Commença Sarah perversement.

- NOOoN! Les interrompit Lily. Il n'y a aucune histoire de "S" là dessous!!!

- Ah... Fit Sarah avec un air déçu peint sur le visage.

- Mais, ça doit quand même être un truuuc, pour que tu nous réunisse... Dit Narcissa qui n'avait toujours pas enlevé son sourire de son visage. Et après, moi aussi j'ai un truc à vous dire!!!

- Ah ouai? Dit Sarah avec le sourire pervers le retour.

- Eh biennn ouiiiii...

- Bah vas y en première, je vous dirais après, dit Lily.

- Pourquoi?

- Bah, parce que je vais avoir du mal...

- Bon... Alors, en fait, eh bien, vous voyez...

- Accouche! La pressa Sarah.

- Bah et le suspense alors? Bon, bon, j'ai... UN RENCARD AVEC LUCIUS!!!

- NOOOON!! s'exclamèrent Sarah et Lily sous le choc.

- SIIIIII!!! Il me propose une aprèm' pendant les vacs rien que lui et moi, il me réserve une surpriiise!!!

- Wolala trop refaite la meuf!! Franchement, ch'uis trooop refaite pour toi!! Débita Sarah sous le coup de l'exitation. Mais ça me rappelle... Que je suis seule...

- Ooooooh! On va te trouver un mec, t'inquiète!!! La rassura Narcissa. Un beau comme tu aimes, avec de long cheveux!!

- Oui oui oui, je veux bien!! Dit Sarah en hochant la tête. Un plus grand que moi, qui me fasse rire avec de long cheveux et mignon!

- Si c'est une meuf que tu veux tu nous le dit... Dit Lily en plaisantant.

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire puis se balancèrent des oreillers avant de retomber sur le lit, épuisées. Puis, Narcissa demanda à Lily :

- Et toi, c'est quoi ton truc?

- Eh bien, je crois bien que suis amoureuse...

- NOOOOONNN!! S'emporta Sarah. DE QUI? DE QUI?

- Eh ben...

- PUTAIN DE QUI, BORDEL!!!

- Bah... de... de...

- J'en ai tué pour moins que ça...

- Déso Sarah, j'arrive pas à le dire... De...

- C'est une connaissance commune? Demanda Narcissa.

- Oui...

- Un grand type mince avec de long cheveux noirs à Serpentard? Dit Sarah.

- Oui...

- KYAAAA M'EN DOUTAIS TROOOOOP J'LE SAVAIS!!! Et... tuveuxluidirequand?

- Hein? Excuse, Sarah, parle doucement.

- Tu veux lui dire quand?

- Bah, là, c'est troop... trop nouveau pour moi...

- WOOOW!! Et pour le président, c'était nouveau quand il s'est fait élire mais il s'est adapté!

- Quelle comparaison de merde... Fit Narcissa qui jubilait silencieusement.

- Vive Morgane Blondi!! (si vous avez deviné de qui Sarah parle dans l'actualité... non, c'est évident comme ça en fait...)

- Si tu le dis... Et toi, Sarah, t'as rien à nous dire? On en profite, sans interdit, y a pas de mecs! Dit Narcissa.

- Ben, j'aurais comme qui dirais des vues sur quelqu'un...

- QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII???? Hurlèrent Lily et Narcissa d'une même voix.

- Eh bien... Basile...

- NOOOON!!! C'EST PAS VRAIIIII??? J'LE SAVAIS!!! Continuèrent en coeur Narcissa et Lily.

- Et tu aimes quoi chez lui? Demanda Narcissa.

- Ben, il est plus grand que moi, il est marrant, il a des cheveux bruns mi-longs, un super sourire qui me fait troop fondre, et des yeux bleus-violets magnifiques!!!

- Wooow, il faut qu'on t'arrange ton coup! Il est dans quelle maison déjà? Demanda Lily.

- Baaah, à Serdaigle...

- Sarah flashe sur un intello... Se moqua gentiment Narcissa.

- HEYYY!! Même pô vrai d'abord...

- Bah, faut croire que si...

- Bah non!

- Bah si!

- Euuuh... Peut être!

- Pffff! T'es conne...

- Bah non!

- Bah si!

- ... Possible...

- Ca veut tout dire...

Les trois filles se sourirent puis Sarah relança son oreillé à la figure de Narcissa avant de s'enfuir dans la salle de bain, craignant les représailles. Narcissa se lança à sa poursuite, puis, pendant qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir la porte, demanda à Lily :

- Et où il est, ce cher Sev?

- Dans la chambre de Rémus, fit Lily avec un sourire.

//// Et pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Rémus/////

- Elle est vraiment exellente la blague des trois petites filles... hoqueta Rémus en essuyant ses larmes de rire.

- Bah attends, j'en connais de bonnes, moi...

- ...de blagues?

- Bah de quoi d'aut... Oh non! Oh le sous entendu, Lupin, j'te pensait pas comme ça!

- Que veux-tu... Je suis trop fort!

- Houlaaa, ça va les chevilles? T'as pas peur que tes nouvelles chaussettes craquent comme les dernières?

- Bof...

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et une voix forte se fit entendre :

- REMUUUUUUSSSSSSSS TU FAISAIS QUOI AC SERVILO TOUT A L'... James s'interrompit en voyant Severus assis sur le lit de Rémus.

- Salut James...

- Saluut Remychou, Dit Sirius qui venait de rentrer. Oh, excuse nous, je ne savais pas que tu était accompagné, ajouta-t-il en voyant Severus. On reviens plus tard. Tu viens, James?

- ... Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi? Crachat James avec un mépris non dissimulé.

- Fous lui la paix, James, Dit Calmement Rémus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là, Rémus?

- On sympatise. Il est cool.

- QUOI?

- James, intervint Sirius. On reviendra plus tard.

- NON! IL NOUS A TRAHI! TU PACTISES AVEC L'ENNEMI!

- Quel ennemi James? Répliqua Rémus. Quel mangemort traînerait avec une née moldu?

- CE CONNARD LA MANIPULE PUTAIN, ET TOI AUSSI TU TE FAIS AVOIR!

- James, sort d'ici... Commença Rémus avec un air menaçant.

- Rémus...

- BARRE TOI!!!!!

- Bah, très bien, j'ai rien à faire avec un sale traître comme toi! Tu deviens mangemort, c'est ça? Ben, j'te souhaite de l'amusement!

James partit en claquant la porte, suivi de Sirius. Rémus poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et tomba sur son lit. Severus s'approcha de Rémus et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Désolé de t'avoir causé des problèmes, même si je les aime pas...

- Non, laisse... Merci de ne pas en avoir rajouté en insultant James...

- J'allais pas rentrer dans son jeu de gamine pré-pubère...

- Pfff, t'es con...

- Je sais, on me le dis souvent...

- Je comprend pourquoi Lily te préfère, ajouta Rémus pour lui-même doucement.

- Pardon? J'ai pas entendu.

- T'occupes... °Je commence à bien aimer ces sens de loup garou, ça me permet de savoir des choses, comme certains sentiments... Reste à savoir pourquoi personne des deux à rien tenté...°

- Rem, tu m'écoutes?

- Excuse, je réfléchissais...

- OK...

- ... Rem? Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça?

- Euuuh... C'est sortit tout seul...

- Dire que ce matin tu m'appellais encore Lupin...

- Bah...

- T'inquiète, ce n'est pas un reproche, j'aime bien, franchement, je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça.

- Ah bah, moi non, plus,je t'imaginais...

- Plus con...

- Mais dans le mauvais sens...

- Ouai, exactement pareil, dit Rémus en souriant.

- Bah, j'me coucherai moins con...

- Oh, ça s'est pas dur...

- Ralala comment ça taille...

- Severus?

- Moui?

- Tu aimes Lily, non?

- HAAAAAAAAAAA?????

- Fais pas l'innocent, c'est bon, ça se sent trop.

- Aaaaah, eeeeh, oooow...

- C't'éloquence...

- Ouai, t'as vu?

- Alors, Lily?

- Arrêtes, on dirais Narcissa qui me parle.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

- C'en est un.

- Alors?

- ... bon... bah... oui...

- Oui quoi? Taquina Rémus.

- Oui je... OUI J'AIMES LILY!!! CA TE VA? S'emporta Severus.

- ...

- Quoi?

- ...

- Eh bien, dit la voix de Sarah venant derrière Severus. J'ésperais pas tant en apprendre ce soir...

- ... Remus, TU L'A FAIS EXPRES???

- Non, pas du tout.

- On viens te chercher, fit la voix de Narcissa. Si tu te poses la question, Lily n'est pas derrière la porte.

Severus posa une main sur son coeur et soupira de soulagement.

- Je vais lui dire, dit Sarah avec un grand sourire.

Le coeur de Severus manqua un battement.

- NOOON!!!

- Pourquoiii? Fit Sarah avec une grimace.

- Parce que je veux pas me prendre un rateau!

- Pourquoi tu penses que tu va te prendre un rateau.

- Parce que je suis son ami.

- Et alors?

- Et que je suis moche, con et détesté de tous.

- Et alors?

- Et tu m'emmerdes!

- Oh, va te faire foutre si t'es en manque. Réplique Sarah, piquée au vif.

- Bon, vous me vouliez quoi?

- On viens te chercher. Répondit Narcissa.

- OK, j'arrive. Bon bah, à demain Remus.

- A demain Severus.

Severus sortit de la chambre et monta les marches avec ses deux amies. Une fois arrivès dans la chambre, les filles et Severus se dirent au revoir et Sarah et Narcissa repartirent en se souriant, parlant de ce qu'elles avaient appris ce soir.

- C'est à se demander pourquoi ils sont pas déjà ensemble... Fit pensivement Sarah.

- Parce que ce sont deux coincés de la vie.

- Bonne réponse...

- Et toi et ton Basile?

- On parle de moi? Fit une voix derrière eux.

Les filles sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour faire face au Serdaigle efféminé souriant.

- Alors?

- Aaaah, eh, ben, salut Basile!! Balbutia Sarah soudainement nerveuse.

- Bon, moi je vous laisse, dit Narcissa en souriant, car elle avait bien vu le Serdaigle arriver derrière elles. Le dortoir de Serpentard est par là. A demain.

- Sale conasse, lui murmura Sarah avant de se retourner vers l'élu de son coeur.

Narcissa se plaça derrière le mur pour écouter la conversation. La soirée était décidement très intéressante.

- Alors, vous parliez de moi?

°Qu'est ce qu'il est têtu° Pensa Narcissa.

- Eh bien, en fait...

°Va-t-elle lui avouer?°

- ... non, rien de bien grave.

°Le courage légendaire des Griffondor, bien sur...°

- En fait, je voulais te dire quelque chose... Commença timidement Basile.

°Retournement de situation???°

- En fait, tu sais, c'est bientôt les vacances et...

°Putain, il tourne bien autour du pot le gars...°

- ...Et tu voudrais bien aller une aprèm' à pré au lard avec moi?

°Yeeey, ils vont finir ensemble, c'est sur!!!!!°

- Pourquoi?

°Cette fille est vraiment stupide...°

- Ben, en fait... Tu me considère comme un ami?

°Ca y est! Il fonce!!!!!°

- Bah, oui...

°Cette fille est VRAIMENT stupide°

- Eh bien moi non... Moi, je te considère comme plus.

- C'est à dire? Demanda Sarah, tremblante.

Basile, qui était rouge pivoine, s'approcha de Sarah, lui pris la joue et l'embrassa.

- OOUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, Hurla Narcissa.

Sarah et Basile sursautèrent et se séparèrent d'un coup, puis se retournèrent vers Narcissa qui plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Désolée...

Puis elle s'enfuit en courant vers le dortoir des Serpentards en riant, heureuse pour ses amies.

/////Du côté de Sev et Lily.../////

- Alors cette soirée chez Remus?

- Bien, jusqu'à ce que Potter se pointe et nous fasse sa crise...

- Ralala, franchement, il abuse ce con, il commence à souler.

- Il commence seulement?

- Noooon... Il continue!

- Ah, j'préfère.

Ils rirent, puis Severus se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama. Il enleva tout ses vêtements sauf le calçon et pris son haut de pyjama entre ses mains quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Sev, tu me passes le...

- ...

Ils restèrent figés tout les deux. Severus comme Lily sentirent le rouge leur monter aux joues. Puis cette dernière dit :

- Désolée...

Et repartit. Elle s'assit dans son lit, troublée... Elle avait vu son meilleur ami en calçon. Son corps mince et imberbe. Son ventre plas, ses jambes, et même les formes dans son...

- Merlin...

Elle était malade d'envie. D'envie d'aller le voir et de l'embrasser, de tout lui dire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle allait surement se prendre un gros rateau. Elle s'allongea dans son lit, et tenta de se calmer, mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle ressentait l'envie de se... °NOON!!!° hûrla Lily en son for intérieur. °Je peux pas faire ça!° Elle entendit Severus sortir, vêtu seulement d'un tee shirt et de son caleçon au lieu de son pyjama habituel.

- Tu... Commença Lily, faisant appel à tout son self controle pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux en grand ainsi que la bouche.

- Bah, maintenant que tu as tout vu, j'ai plus rien à te cacher, plaisanta Severus.

- Euuuh...

- Bonne nuit.

Quelques munites plus tard, Lily pouvait entendre la respiration régulière de Severus, témoignant du fait qu'il s'était endormi. Et le fait qu'il faisse trop chaude pour dormir avec une couverture n'arrengeait rien. Elle se retourna et le regarda à la lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers sa fenêtre. La paleur de sa peau ressortait encore plus. Sa peau ses yeux fermés, ses cils, son nez, ses lèvres... °OOOW CALMOS MA VIEILLE!!!°. Lily se pinça le bras et se retourna dans lon lit avant de batailler de longues minutes avec morphée pour qu'elle l'accepte dans ses bras.

Fin du chapitre 7

Bon, il est 23 : 33 et on est dimanche : je suis dans les temps XD Et demain, je commence les cours à 9H, je suis restée éveillée aussi lontemps pour VOUS

Merci à ceux qui ont aimé, lu,pas lu, détesté, reviewvé, je vous aime TOUS TOUS!!!!!

Merci surtout à ceux qui postent des reviews, de perdre du temps pour moi... Vous êtes ceux que je préfère

Je vous dit à Dimanche prochain alors Si je poste à temps, je sais pas ce que les profs ont, ils ont décidé de nous tuer de boulot cette semaine... J'en ai pour jusqu'à la semaine prochaine... Heureusement que j'ai pas latin c'te semaine... Bon PAE, madame

Allez, je vous dit au revoir

Bizooouuuux XD


	8. Crève, Potter!

Saluuut les gens Bonne nouvelle : je suis à l'heure XD mais plus pour longtemps avec la reception d'un bulletin de notes assez juste (je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, j'ai assez honte comme ça...) et donc, je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster le prochain à temps (peut etre que oui, ou peut etre pas...) Bon, le titre de chapitre est pour moi assez éloquent pour savoir ce qu'il va s'y passer. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ; )

A ceux qui détestent, à ceux qui aiment, à ceux qui laissent des reviews, et à ma bêta lectrice (carmenina ;)) Ah bien, je vous remercie, vous aime TOUS car sans vous, cette histoire n'existerait pas

Alors, bah, bonne lecture

Chap 9 : Crève, Potter!!!

Comme à son habitude, Severus se leva 10 minutes avant le réveil, seulement, ce matin là, il ne pris pas le temps de regarder Lily dormir de peur d'avoir encore des idées perverses, et se rendit immédiatement dans la salle de bain. Il s'y nettoya en chantant Black Magic Woman (voyez l'effort que je fais en vous mettant que des musiques bien et sorties à l'époques XD), mais se tut en entendant le réveil sonner. Il sortit de la salle de bain habillé et fin prêt pour l'avant dernier jour de classe. Quand Lily le vit, elle lui fit un magnifique sourire et lui dit d'un ton endormis :

- S'lut Sev...

- 'lut Lily.

- T'as... Lily étouffa un baillement avec sa main, puis se frotta les yeux avant de continuer : ... P'rdon, 'ai du 'al le 'atin... (Pardon, j'ai du mal le matin).

- Ouai, je vois ça...

- 'vais prend'e 'a 'ouche, 'u 'attends? (j'vais prendre ma douche, tu m'attends?)

- Ban dit donc, t'as un forfais voyelle?

- 'ès d'ôle Sev... (très drôle, Sev...)

- Ouai, j'tattends.

Lily se dépêcha d'aller prendre sa douche, et accessoirement de finir de se réveiller, puis sortit, habillée et fin prête. Severus l'attendais patiemment, assis sur le lit de Lily. Il leva la tête et lui sourit quand elle sortit. Lily lui rendit son sourire et lui dit :

- Part devant, Remus doit nous attendre. Moi, j'attrape mon sac et j'arrive.

- OK.

Sans autre forme de procès, il mis son sac sur ses épaules et partit glisser sur l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune des préfets. Elle pris son sac, mais quand elle allait partir, un bout de parchemin retint son attention. Elle le prit et le lut. Il s'agissait d'une lettre de Lucius à Severus, mais plusieurs phrases retinrent son attention. "_j'ai rien contre un peu de magie noire (enfin, pas la pratique, mais toi aussi tu partage ce feeling donc tu devrait comprendre ce que j'entends par là)" _Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire? °Sev aimerait la magie noire?° Pensa Lily inquiète. Puis une autre, qui éveilla de la jalousie et de la tristesse en elle : _"j'ai lut pour ta griffondor, et j'espère que tu saura trouver le griffondor qui est en toi pour tenter quelque chose" _°Sev serait amoureux de quelqu'un? Qui est-ce? Sarah?° (oui, on ne pense jamais à soi quand on tombe là dessus...)

Lily plia la lettre et la mis dans sa poche, en se promettant d'en parler à son ami plus tard.

Dans la salle commune, Severus était en grande discussion avec Lupin, en ce qui concerne les projets qu'ils avaient mis en place. Lily arriva et s'efforça de paraitre naturelle :

- Salut les gars! Comment ça va Remus?

- Bien, Lily. Bonjour.

- On va manger?

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, et trouvèrent devant la porte Sarah en pleine séance d'exploration buccale avec un grand garçon aux cheveux mi-long chatains et en uniforme bleu.

- Euuuh, on rentre? Proposa Lily un peu gênée.

C'est à ce moment que nos amoureux ce séparèrent et se tournèrent vers leurs amis :

- Tiens, Lily, comment ça va? Demanda une Sarah aux anges.

- Bien bien... A ce que je voix, c'est réciproque...

- Hum? Ah, oui...

- Bonjour Basile, dit Remus.

- S'lut Rem. Comment ça va?

- Bien... mais pas autant que toi apparement...

- Ah ouai...

- Euuuh, on rentre alors? Re-proposa Severus, gêné.

- Ok. Dit Basile tout sourire. Ah, au fait, Severus?

- Euuuh... Bafouilla Severus, surpris d'être ainsi interpellé. Ouai, quoi?

- Sarah m'a dit pour vot' truc à Narcissa et à toi...

- Ah? Fit soudainement Severus d'un air interessé.

- Eh bien, avec ce que j'en sais, il faudrait d'ailleur que tu m'explique plus en profondeur, ça me tente bien d'en être...

- Ah ouai? Génial!

- Ouai, j'me suis dit que ça pourrait être pas mal, parce que d'une, je m'en fous des rivalités entre maisons, et de deux, ceux qui ont ces sales préjugés me saoule un peu...

- Y a pas de problème, viens avec nous, je vais t'expliquer un peu tout ça, avec Remus si il est d'accord...

Severus se tourna vers Remus qui semblait réellement touché par cette attention. Il se gratta le crâna avant de dire :

- Avec plaisir.

Basile se tourna vers Sarah et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres avant de dire :

- Je reviens après ça mon ange, on a cours d'histoire de la magie ensemble après.

- Pas de problème mon coeur.

Elle le ré-embrassa avant que les garçons et les filles ne se séparent. Les garçons allèrent vers la table des Serdaigles alors que les filles allèrent vers narcissa qui était assise à la table des Serpentards.

- Mon ange... Mon coeur... Taquina Lily.

- Bah, moi au moins, je fonce et c'est bon...

- Non, dit Narcissa en se décalant pour leur laisser de la place. C'est lui qui est venu.

- Ah ouai? S'écria Lily.

- Que veux-tu, je suis irresistible... Fit Sarah.

- Et très modeste, Dit Narcissa.

- Oui tout à fait.

Les trois filles rirent en s'asseyant. Après le repas, Lily, Sarah, Remus et Basile allèrent en salle d'histoire de la magie tandis que Narcissa et Severus se dirigèrent en salle de métamorphose.

- Alors, fit Narcissa, Tu compte te déclarer quand à Lily?

- Jamais, Répondit Severus. J'attends que ça passe...

- HEINNNN?????

- Bah, si je connais déjà la réponse, pourquoi poser la question?

- MAIS NON TU LA CONNAIS PAS LA REPONSE!!!

- Bah si : "non, t'es qu'un pote".

- Mais... Narcissa se frappa le front devant le pessimisme de son ami. °Avec ce que je sais, en plus, c'est sur que tu vas pas te prendre un rateau...°

- Bah, quoi?

- Mais tu... tu es... et elle... Mais... Aaaaaarggh!!!!!

- Quelle éloquence...

- Tais -toi!!!

- ...

- ...

- Non.

- Aaaaaaaaargh!!!!!

La matinée passa relativement lentement pour chacun, sauf pour Sarah qui avait cours en commun avec Basile (hey oui, ça passe plus vite avec son copain XD)

- Aaaah, morte! Deux heures d'histoire de la magie plus 2 heures de botanique, c'est vraiment mortel le jeudi... Se plaignit Lily.

- Non, ça va... Dit Sarah dans les bras de Basile.

- Ouai, Répondit ce dernier. C'est même passé plus vite que d'habitude...

- Normal, vous avez passé votre temps à flirter...

- Bah, ils sont heureux, c'est le principal... Dir Remus en souriant.

- Ouaiiii, Dit Sarah en se blotissant un peu plus contre son amoureux qui l'embrassa sur la tempe.

- Et en plus ils sont mignons, Rumina Lily à Remus qui sourit.

- Oui, c'est la cas de le dire...

- Et au fait Remus...

- Ouai?

- Tu traines plus avec les autres? Tu sais, Black, Pettigrew et Potter...

- Bof, on a eut une petite dispute hier soir, j'espère que ça va s'arranger...

- Mouai, j'espère pour toi...

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule à Remus qui soupira. Il eut soudainement l'air bien plus fatigué qu'il y a quelques secondes. Lily se sentit mal pour lui, car même si elle ne suportait pas les maraudeurs en peinture (sauf Lupin), ils étaient ses amis. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et virent que Severus et Narcissa étaient dèjà là. Ils les rejoignirent à la table des Serpentards. Certains regards mauvais se posèrent sur le groupe, mais ils n'y firent pas attention. Pendant le repas, le professeur Dumbledore, ainsi que le professeur Slughorn arrivèrent derrière Severus.

- Mon garçon, vous voulez bien venir après les cours ce soir? Demanda Dumbledore, bienveillant.

- Oui professeur...

- Mon garçon, dit Slughorn, N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous en ressentez le besoin...

- Merci professeur...

Après un dernier regard, les professeurs repartirent, laissant le groupe silentieux.

- 'tain, ils sont pas chiants, ils cassent l'ambiance, plaisanta Severus.

- Sev...

- Ca va Lily, c'est OK, tout va bien, tout est bien.

Severus se retourna vers Basile, avec qui il s'était décrouvert bon nombre d'atomes crochus, pour plaisanter avec lui sous le regard soucieux de Lily.

- Oh Lily, Lui dit Narcissa. Il faut pas t'inquieter à mon avis, c'est un grand garçon.

- Ouai mais...

- Mais c'est booooon! Il a 16 ans quand même! Si il a des problèmes, il viendra voir ses amies de toujours!!

- Oui, j'espère...

- Au fait, vous vous mettez quand ensemble?

- NARCISSAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Ladite Narcissa fut prise d'un fou rire et partit de la table, poursuivi par Lily qui voulait la frapper. Sarah, Basile, Remus et Severus les suivirent, se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu faire Lily (même si Sarah s'en doutait un peu...). Dans le hall, Narcissa, trop occupée à essayé de se cacher, heurta de plein fouet son cousin qui ne pris pas la peine de dissimuler son dégout. Ils s'arretèrent tous de rire, leur attention concentrée sur Black, Potter et Pettigrew, l'air encore plus méprisant que d'habitude.

- Alors Remus, Lança James, tu t'amuses bien avec ces connards.

- Surveille ton langage, Potter, menaça Lily.

- Et toi, continua Potter en regardant LIly, Comment peux-tu être amie avec eux? CEs deux sales mangemorts?

James désigna Severus et Narcissa du doigt. Ces deux derniers froncèrent les sourcils.

- James, tires-toi! Lui dit Remus, d'une voix un peu tremblante.

- Tu vois, toi aussi tu doutes! Ta voix tremble.

- C'est de colère! Hurla Remus. Tu me déçois énormément! James, je croyais que tu étais mon ami...

- C'EST MOI QUI DEVRAIS DIRE CA! TRAITRE! LACHE!

- TA GUEULE JAMES!

Un rassemblement de personne entourait les 9 personnes qui fulminaient de rage.

- Lily jolie, dit Potter avec un semblant d'air charmeur. Comme je t'aime, je te laisse une dernière chance. Rejoins nous, ça sera mieux que de trainer avec cette bande de mangemorts.

- Je t'intedit de dire ça d'eux! Ce sont mes amis, et tu n'es qu'un sale con méprisable! Je te hais, Potter.

James eut soudainement l'air furieux, puis pointa sa baguette sur Severus et Hurla :

- REDUCTO!!!

Severus, pris par surprise, reçut le sort en pleine poitrine, sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée. Il s'étala par terre quelques mètres plus loin. Lily, Basile, Sara et Narcissa se précipitèrent sur lui alors que Remus restait debout et regardait ses ex-amis avec haine. Il serra les poings, essayant de controler son côté loup-garou qui lui dictait d'aller remettre à leur place les trois cons qui s'exclaffaient devant lui, mais d'un autre côté, il avait terriblement peur de se retrouver seul après ça. Ces trois personnes étaient les premiers qui l'avait accepté, et les premiers à avoir été ses amis. Ils savaient son secret, et avaient même trouvé un moyen le rendre presque agréable à vivre. C'étaient les personnes avec lesqueles il avait le plus de souvenir heureux. Mais malgré tout ça, il les haissait à l'instant, d'attaquer une personne et d'aimer ça, de trouver ça drôle. Il ne bougea donc pas, et resta à regarder ses amis. Sara et Narcissa furent les premières à se relever et à pointer leurs baguettes en criant :

- Là, vous allez trop loin!

- On veut se battre,cousine? Railla Sirius.

- Et toi, cousin?

- ... Ca se pourrait...

Des filles de l'assemblée gloussèrent, arrachant un rictus de mépris à Narcissa :

- Les poules, arretez de caqueter!

Les filles s'indignèrent, puis repartirent. Les trois maraudeurs sortirent leurs baguettes, et les pointèrent vers le duo de fille. Basile, remarquant que les filles étaient en nombre inférieur, se leva et sorti sa baguette aussi, pret au combat. Severus tenta aussi de se relever, mais le sort l'avait bien atteint et il ressentait une douleur abominable dans sa poitrine. Lily, penchée au dessus de lui, l'air complètement affolé, lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes.

- Ho, Rem, tu fais quoi? Lui souffla Basile.

- Désolé je... je ne peux pas...

Basile soupira, puis posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit.

- T'inquiète, je comprend parfaitement...

- Merci...

Basile se plaça à côté de sa copine et lui dit :

- Alors mon coeur, on attaque ou pas?

- Bah, on va pas leur faire cet honneur, mais si ils lancent l'offensive...

- On hésitera pas une seconde, completa Narcissa.

- Alors, les mangemorts?

Narcissa, qui ne supporta pas cet affront, lança un sort sur James qui l'évita de peu. Ce fut le signal de départ. Le combat commença. Sarah se concentra sur Pettigrew, tandis que Basile se battait avec James et Narcissa avec Sirius. Le cercle encourageait en majorité les maraudeurs. Sarah, d'un "expelliarmus" bien placé, ravit la baguette de Pettigrew et la mis dans sa poche. Elle allat rejoindre Basile qui commençait à faiblir face à Potter. Narcissa et Sirius étaient à égalite.

- Deux contre un, bande de lâches! Crachat Potter à Sarah et Basile.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Severus acheva de se redresser, et hurla :

- Vous vous battez contre moi toujours a deux contre un!!!

- Les lâches, c'est vous! Complèta Lily.

- Toi, Servilo, tu ne vaut pas mieux qu'un chien! Répliqua James.

A ce moment, il reçut dans la poitrine un puissant stupéfix, venant de deux baguettes : celle de Lily et celle de Severus. Narcissa profita de la surprise de son cousin pour lui lancer un expelliarmus. James esseya de se relever, mais tituba et retomba par terre. Remus s'approcha de lui, lui tendit sa main et dit :

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour voir ce qu'on rate. Présente tes excuses et ne recommence plus, s'il te plait James...

Lupin se mit à pleurer. Sirius n'y resta pas insensible, se dirigea vers Remus et lui dit :

- Rem... Pourquoi tu est de leur côté?

- Parce que ce sont des gens bien...

- ET NOUS ON EST PAS BIEN PEUT ETRE???

- Non... vous...

- Aides-moi à me relever, Sirius...

Il s'executa.

- Ne reviens... plus... jamais... nous... parler! Dit James à Remus.

Peter s'approcha de Sarah pour tenter de récuperer sa baguette, mais cette dernière, sous l'effet de la colère, la cassa en deux, et lui rendit avec un sourire angélique.

- Cassez vous, bande de cons...

- Ouai, servilo, un jour, sur un champ de bataille, quand je serais aurore et toi mangemort, j'te tuerais...

- JE TE SOUHAITE DE CREVER AVANT!! CREVES POTTER!!! Lui hurla Severus.

James se contenta de rire avant de s'en aller, épaulé par Sirius et suivi de Peter qui pleurait la "mort" de sa baguette.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici? S'exclama une voix forte.

Oups... Mc Gonagal...

- Eh bien? J'attends!

Les concernés se retournèrent vers le professeur. Lily tenta de bafouiller des expliquations, mais Mc Gonagal dit simplement :

- Dans mon bureau.

Les amis la suivirent tête baissée, redoutant le verdict, et regrettant d'avoir laissé Potter partir si vite.

Fin du chapitre 8.

Alors? C'étaiit comment? Je sais pour les fans de James, j'ai abusé sur ce coup là, mais je l'aime pas, c'est pas ma faute -- Sirius sera un petit peu plus raisonnable, pas d'inquiètude de ce côté là, c'est juste que une bonne petite baston de temps en temps avec son frère d'âme ca lui fait du bien XD Vous me dites si il y a des trucs qui vont pas, ou que je doit laisser tels quels L'avis du peuple est roi XD faites de l'audience!! Ahem, pardon... Bon, bah, chapitre dans les temps, je remercie encore ceux qui l'ont lu, qui n'ont pas lu, qui ont aimé, ou pas, qui m'ont inspiré, ou pas, qui m'ont donné leur avis,ou pas, JE VOUS AIME TOUS!!! I LOVE YOU! ICH LIEBE DICH! ANATA NO KOTO GA SUKI DA!! TE QUIERO! TI AMO! Ahem, j'me calme bon, bah, à dimanche prochain (peut être...)

Bizes!!!

Syl


	9. Expulsion et vacances scolaires

Reeeeee les gens!! Ah ben c'est les vacances scolaires, dinc ki dit vacs, dit chapitres XD Oui oui veuillez pardonner mon retard (énorme je sais --) mais pas le temps, internet ki déconne (vive numéricable --) , la daronne ki soule, bref, c'est beaucoup, donc voila --"

Bref, voici un nouveau chap, pas hyper long, pas hyper bien, mais important, vous verrez pk plus tard (parce ke kan on le lis, on peu avoir limpression ke ca sert à rien, oui XD)

Aller, bonne lecture

Chapitre 9 :

Ils retinrent leur souffle devant l'air sévère de Mc Gonagal.

« Alors ? Demanda le professeur de métamorphose. Explications ?

- C'est de la faute de Potter ! Dit alors Sarah.

- Oui oui oui ! Surenchérit Narcissa. Il nous a provoqué !

- Ainsi que Black et Pettigrew ! Ajouta Severus. »

Les autres acquiescèrent vivement. Remus avait un peu mal au cœur mais n'ajouta rien

. Mc Gonagal soupira alors et leur dit.

- Je n'ai aucune preuve concrète que Potter était bien là bas, étant donné que je ne l'ai pas vu. Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est vous après les bruits d'une bataille.

- Bah demandez aux témoins ! Y avait bien d'aut' gens ! Et puis, on était forcément avec Potter, à part lui on s'entend avec tout le monde, et on ne se battait pas entre nous, merde !

- Saraaaah, calmes toi s'il te plaiiiiit, supplia Basile.

Mais elle ne pris pas compte des paroles de Basile et ajouta, furieuse.

- C'est TOUJOURS pareil avec vous ! Que du favoritisme de merde ! Et avec les mêmes ! et pourquoi, on se le demande bien. Les serpentards on la galle ou quoi ? Et les griffondors qui trainent avec eux ils sont contaminés ? Eh bien je vais vous dire, vous critiquez les gens qui n'aiment pas les nés-moldus , mais vous valez pas grand-chose en plus.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Basile retint son souffle, Sarah croisa les bras, et les autres avaient les yeux écarquillés devant le cran de Sarah (aurait-elle quelques tendances suicidaires ?). Mc Gonagal dit, après un long et pesant silence…

- Sarah, restez ici. Les autres, vous pouvez sortir…

Ils sortirent la gorge serrée.

Une fois dehors, de colère, Basile frappa le mur.

- Putain fais chier !! S'exclama-t-il.

- Woow, calmes toi Basile… Lui dit Narcissa.

- Mais comment tu veux que j'y arrive ? Cette vieille peau va se défouler sur Sarah !

- Comment ça ?

- T'as bien vu comment elle était vénère ? Maintenant qu'on est plus là, elle va se lacher ! Et j'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrais bien faire à ma Sarah…

- Ooooow c'est trop chou !! S'extasia Narcissa.

Les autres sourirent.

- On attends ici de toute façon, dis Severus. On verra bien… N'empêche, j'aurais jamais cru qu'une griffondor puisse se rebeller pour un Serpentard…

- Bah ouai atta, c'est ma chérie !! Dit Basile avec un grand sourire.

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur. Tous ? Non… Un petit Remus restait encore et toujours dans ses pensées… Et Lily s'en aperçu. Elle lui dit :

- T'inquiètes pas Rem, je suis sure que d'une manière ou d'une autre ils vont se rendre compte de ce qu'ils font et vous vous rabibocherez en deux temps trois mouvements !!

- Ouai… Ouai. Ca fait depuis la première année qu'on est ensemble ! On va pas se fâcher comme ça quand même…

Rémus sourit, puis il soupira.

- N'empêche que je ne vais pas leur pardonner comme ça ! Moi je dis…

- Ouai ! Remus power !!

Ils rirent. Puis le groupe s'assit et ils attendirent patiemment la venue de Sarah. Dix minutes plus tard, elle sortit enfin du bureau.

- Enfin je quitte l'anti chambre de l'enfer !! S'exclama-t-elle quand elle vit ses amis.

- Mon annnnnge !! S'exclama Basile quand il la vit.

Il lui sauta littéralement dessus en couvrant son visage de bisous baveux.

- Oooooow on dirait des gamins ensemble !! S'attendrit Lily. Comme ils sont mignoons !!

- Raaalala, lotto, à qui le tour… Soupira Narcissa.

- Bah à ton rendez-vous avec Luce, tu l'emballe !! Comme ça, tac tac boum boum.

- Pfffff, t'es trop conne !!

Sur le chemin du retour vers la tour de griffondor, Basile était accroché aux bras de Sarah tandis que les autres leurs faisait de gentils commentaires, dans le genre de « vous comptez fusionner ou bien ? ». Une fois arrivés, Sarah demanda à Narcissa et Lily :

- Hey les filles, vous m'aidez à faire mes affaires ?

- QUOIIIIIII ??

- Bah ouai, j'suis virée…

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ??

- Hoy c'est bon, c'est que pour la fin de l'année, c.à.d. aujourd'hui.

- Mais quand même… Tu va même pas faire le chemin du train avec nous ? Demanda Basile.

- Bah nan mes parents passent me chercher dans 30 minutes…

- Et ta mère va le prendre comment à ton avis ?

- Bah tu connais ma mère et mon père, na ?

Lily sourit et dit :

- Moi oui. Je me demande comment va réagir la plèbe quand ils les verront…

Elle gloussèrent, puis après 15 minutes pendant lesquelles Sarah et Lily préparèrent des affaires, ils retournèrent devant le bureau de Mc Gonagal. Sur un banc, de loins, ils virent un homme, très androgyne, les yeux en amande et verts, les cheveux bruns, le visage fin, le corps élancé assis sur un banc. A côté, une femme aussi âgée que l'homme, les cheveux fins longs et noirs, les yeux bleus-violets et le corps fin, attendait. Le visage de Sarah s'illumina alors d'un grand sourire et elle courut vars le couple en criant :

- Papa !! Maman !!

Le groupe d'amis (sauf Lily) poussa un cri d'étonnement tandis que leur amie se jetait dans les bras du couple.

- Ma petite chérie ! S'exclama le père. Comment vas-tu ?

- Suuuuper !! Et puis j'arrête les cours plus tôt !!

- Ce soir pour fêter ton retour, crèpes partiy !! S'exclama la mère avec un fort accent Français.

- Yeaaaaah !! Merki mikeline !!

Ils rirent. Les autres n'en revenaient toujours pas quand les jeunes parents s'interessèrent à eux.

- Ce sont des amis ?

- Oui papa !!

- Bonjour !! Leur lança le père, enjoué. Je m'appelle Jean, j'ai 32 ans.

- Beuuuh vous en paraissez 20 !! S'écria Narcissa.

- Hahahaha !! Ils me disent tous ça !! Rit le père.

- Moi, je suis Sylvia. J'ai 31 ans. Enchantée.

Ils se firent la bise. Puis soudain, Basile pris un air très solennel en serrant la main du père et dit :

- Je suis Basile, le petit ami de votre fille ! Laissez-moi prendre soin d'elle ! Elle est l'être le plus précieux à mes yeux !

Le père le regarda très surpris puis éclata de rire et dit :

- Pas de problème !! Je te fais confiance, t'as une bonne tête de vainqueur !!

Basile souffla l'air très soulagé puis dit :

- Merci de votre confiance, je le mériterais !! Et vous aussi madame !

Les parents se regardèrent puis la mère dit :

- Meuh, Basile… C'est pas le nom du gars avec lequel elle nous rabattait les oreilles il y a un an ?! Murmura la mère.

- Aaaaah ouiiii c'est vrai !! Alors t'as réussi à te le faire ? Demanda le père avec une tape sur l'épaule de la fille.

- Meuuuh papa, comment tu parles ?! J'suis pas une pute !!

- Bah c'est pas parce que tu va te faire un mec que t'es une pute…

- Papa, arrêtes de parler comme ça, ça me gêne trooooop !!

- Baaaaaah tu devrais être contente que je sois un Papa ouvert comme ça plutôt qu'un vieux bof avec un balais dans le cul…

- Papa !! S'teuplaiiiiiiiiiit !!

- Rooooh c'est bon c'est bon…



Lily remarqua alors que la teinte du visage de Basile était rouge vif et ricana. C'est ce moment que choisit Mc Go pour venir perturber la bonne humeur du groupe.

- Je vous remercie d'être venus si vite, Mr et Mme Drake, dit Mc Go à l'adresse des parents.

- Bonjour à vous aussi répondit la mère. Maintenant que vous avez vu que nous sommes venus chercher notre fille, pouvons nous repartir ?

- Ha ? Mais… Balbutia Mc Go. Je pensais avoir un petit entretien avec vous au sujet de…

- Sarah nous expliquera le pourquoi de comment une fois rentrés. Merci bien. Dites bonjour au professeur Dumbledore de notre part.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, la mère s'empara de la poudre de cheminette située au dessus de la cheminée et la lança dans l'âtre en disant :

- 146 cours Lafayette.

Elle se précipita alors dedans suivie par son mari un le groupe reçu un dernier petit au revoir de la part de Sarah avant qu'elle ne rejoigne ses parents. Mc Gonagal, rouge de colère balbutia une phrase incompréhensible avant de retourner dans son bureau en fulminant. Après 2 minutes de silence, ce fut Lily qui brisa la glace :

- Wow, c'est des rebelles les parents de Sarah…

- Si seulement j'avais les mêmes, soupira Severus.

- Bah moi juste le père c'est très bien ! Rit Narcissa.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont tout les deux très beaux… Dit pensivement Remus. Je pense que Sarah tiens un peu plus de son père… Elle sera certainement très belle plus tard…

- Chanceux le Basile !! Dit Narcissa.

Ils repartirent pour la deuxième moitié des cours (c'est-à-dire les cours de l'après midi) dans la bonne humeur. Le dernier de leurs cours était justement un cours de métamorphose, un cours commun Serpentard/Griffondor… Severus et Lily étaient assis au premier rang avec derrière eux Narcissa et Remus. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour écouter mais deux rangs derrière, Potter, Pettigrew et Black envoyaient des papiers avec des injures écrites dessus ce qui énervait les deux filles et exaspérait les deux garçons. Pour la énième fois, Severus sentit un bout de papier lui frapper l'arrière de la tête. Il le déplia et vit dessus écrit les mots «Crapaud visqueux ». Lily soupira :

- Je me demande bien pourquoi tu ouvres tout ce qu'ils t'envoient…

- Pour voir ce qu'ils me reprochent. Tiens, aujourd'hui, ils m'on reproché de vivre, de respirer et d'avoir une texture de cheveux pas assez lisse à leur gout…

- Avec la soixantaine de trucs qu'ils t'envoient depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Leur répertoire n'est pas plus élargi que ça je crois…

- EVANS!! SNAPE!! Cria Mc Go. Cessez ces bavardages, ou ça sera 2h de retenue à la rentrée !!

- …

- Bah madame ! Cria la voix de Potter. Pourquoi ne pas les donner tout de suite ?

Des sifflements s'élevèrent dans la salle, certains ressemblant à des sifflements d'appréciation, d'autres à des trucs genre « fayoooooot !! Ouuuh ! ». Cependant, continuant d'écrire au tableau, Mc 

Gonagal faisait la sourde oreille et ne prêta pas attention aux paroles de Potter. Severus se retourna et murmura assez fort pour que Potter l'entende :

- Va te faire mettre, enfoiré !

- SNAPE !! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce langage ? Collé à la rentrée ! Hurla Mc Go.

- Mouahaaaaa !! Bien fais pour ta gueule, erreur de la nature !! Répondit Potter.

- Madame !! S'insurgea Remus. Ne me dites pas que vous n'allez pas relever cet écart de conduite !!

- Taisez-vous, Lupin, à moins que vous ne vouliez être collé aussi ?

- C'est injuste !! Dit Narcissa.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça ? Dit Mc Go, fulminante.

- …

Durant tout le reste du cours, le groupe fut tendu. Pour qui elle se prend la vieille ? Pour Elisabeth peut être ? Salope !

Enfin vint le moment de prendre le train pour rentrer. Narcissa et Severus virent Basile dans un wagon et s'y engouffrèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily les rejoins.

- Ca fais bizarre sans la petite Sarah… Dit Lily.

- Quelle pute cette Mc Gonagal ! S'exclama Basile.

- Qu'est ce que tu peux être vulgaire, hou la la… Fit Narcissa avec un air (très) faussement choqué.

Basile allait répondre mais soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Lupin.

- Je peux m'incruster ?

- Comment ça t'incruster ? On est amis que je sache, non ? Dit Narcissa.

- Oui…

- Comment ça « oui… » ? Non, tu dis « OUAI !! » !!

- OUAI !! Cria alors Rémus.

- Puis il rit aux éclats, heureux d'avoir trouvé des amis là où il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Le trajet se passa vite, avec beaucoup de rires. Une fois arrivé, Lily et Severus, après avoir chaleureusement dit au revoir à leurs amis, se dirigèrent ensembles vers les parent de Lily. Mr Evans était un homme grand et costaud, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux aussi verts que ceux de sa fille, alors que Mme Evans était une femme petite avec un grand cou, mais un air indéniablement sympathique. Elle avait les cheveux aubruns comme sa fille et les yeux bleus.

- Coucou maman et Papa !!

- Coucou ma chérie, dirent ensemble les parents en embrassant leur fille.

- Donc voici Severus !! Mais vous vous connaissez déjà ! Dit Lily.

- Oui, affirma le père. Tu as grandi jeune homme ! Tu es devenu plus grand que Lily !!

- Beuuuuh !! Dit Lily. Même pas vrai !!

Severus serra la main de la mère et du père (oui oui, on est pas en France !!) et ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la voiture de Mr Evans pour prendre la route en direction de la maison de Lily.

* * *

Bonnnn alooors, kes ke vous en avez pensé? Trop long? Trop chian? Bah, surtout ne pas oublier que je suis ouverte aux reviews Et d'ailleur je remercie tt les reviewvers, tt les fidèles, tt les infidèles; en fait, tout les lecteurs surtout

Allez, bises, et a dimanche prochain ;)


	10. Première soirée, dispute en vue!

Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah New chapitre à l'heure X3 Donc, voila, la 1e soirée des vacances, une petite avancée, de la famille à Lily, un peu de conneries, une disputes, enfin voila

Donc, je remercie tout les reviewvers, sans exeption Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Bisouuuuuux

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Après environ 1h30 de route (« saloperie de bouchons !! » s'écriait Mr Evans), ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison des Evans. Ils descendirent, sortirent les valises et pénétrèrent dans la maison.

- Monte tes valises, dit Lily à Severus. C'est la 2e porte à droite. La chambre d'ami. Si t'as besoin d'un truc, tu sais ou je suis…

- Ok…

Severus se dirigea vers les escaliers, en chemin, assise (ou plutôt avachie…) dans le canapé se trouvait Pétunia, cependant il décida de l'ignorer.

« Pfff, comme si prêter attention à cette peste allait me rapporter quoi que ce soit… » Pensa Severus avant de s'engager dans l'escalier.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Spacieuse était le mot qui semblait le plus convenir à l'environnement. Un canapé-lit, un bureau devant la fenêtre, un large et épais tapis par terre et un placard incrusté dans le mur.

« wow… super ! » Severus posa sa valise, heureux, et commença à déballer ses affaires, tandis que Lily, en bas, allait voir sa sœur.

- Coucou Pétunia !! Comment c'est passé cette année.

Pour toute réponse, Pétunia lui lança un regard noir, puis d'un coup, elle se leva et dit :

- Maman !! Je vais chez Vernon !!

- D'accord ma chérie, répondit la mère. Surtout, ne rentre pas trop tard !

- Oui !! Vers 8h, ça te va ?

- C'est parfais. Je m'assurerais que le diner soit prêt d'ici là !!

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, Pétunia traversa le salon à la vitesse de l'éclair et sortit. Lily, piquée par la curiosité, demanda à sa mère :

- C'est qui Vernon ?

- Le petit ami de ta sœur.

- HAININNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ?? Dit Lily, surprise.

- C'est le fils de la famille Dursley, tu sais, les voisins d'en face. Ils sont propriétaires d'une usine de perceuses, c'est une famille très respectable. D'ailleur il serait peut être temps pour toi de te trouver quelqu'un de bien.

- Maman, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ça.

- Oui, mais j'espérais arriver à te convaincre avec le temps ! Dit la mère avec Humour

Lily soupira puis pris sa valise, toujours dans l'entrée et monta à sa chambre. Une fois arrivée, elle s'allongea dans son lit.

« quelqu'un de bien, c'est qui pour mes parents… Le fils d'un fabricant de balais ?»



De son côté, Severus avait bientôt fini de ranger ses affaires. Il installa tout dans le placard puis sortit et tapa 3 fois à la porte de la chambre à Lily.

- Oui ?

- C'est moi ! Sev. Je peux entrer ?

- Ben oui quelle question !

- Bah imagines t'aurais été en train de te changer !!

- Roooh c'est bon, entres !!

Severus entra dans la chambre. Les murs étaient blancs, le sol en bois foncé, les meubles en bois qui semblait être du bois de sapin, et Lily était étendue voluptueusement sur son lit, avec cet air mutin que Sev affectionnait. Il se sentit destabilisé quelques scondes puis Lily dit :

- Awwwwwww, Seeeeev je t'aime !!

- Beuh ?!

Lily roula sur le côté, s'assit et lui tira la langue.

- Je plaisante !!

- Ca va pas de plaisanter avec ca ?!

- Roooh allez quoi !!

Elle rit et lui envoya un oreiller dans la tête. Il le ramassa, sonné, sous les éclats de rires de Lily, sourit et s'élança sur son amie, oreiller à la main, bien décidé à se venger.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés, et s'allongèrent dans le lit. A ce moment, Lily dit :

- Tu sais, Sev, je crois qu'il y a pas mal de choses qui changent… Ces derniers temps…

- Et en une semaine en plus ! Comme c'est beau.

- Arrêtes je suis sérieuse ! Je veux dire, Rémus se brouille avec les autres, et Potter a l'air plus stupide que jamais…

- C'est vrai… Ces derniers temps, il est plus… Enfin, tu vois… Plus violent…

- Ouai… Et MC Go tout à l'heure… Je sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris… Normalement elle aurais demandé à voir Potter…

- Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

- Peut etre… C'est une hypothèse à ne pas négliger… Murmura Lily pensivement.

Severus soupira, puis tourna la tête. Lily, quant à elle, menait un vrai combat intérieur.

« J'aimerai lui parler de la lettre que j'ai trouvé… Mais il va surement mal le prendre… Après tout, j'ai un peu lut cette lettre tout en sachant qu'elle n'était pas pour moi… Merdouille, j'me lance !! »

- Heuuh, sev…

- Mouai ?

- Euuh bah en fait, dans la chambre, je suis tombée sur une lettre dans ta chambre que t'as écrite Lucius…

- Quoi ?

- Et je l'ai…

- Tu l'as lue ?!

- Eh bien… Oui…

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris ?! Tu es toujours indiscrète comme ça ?!

- Ben elle était par terre et…

- Parce que t'as pas mieux comme excuse ? La lettre était par terre, c'est pour ça que tu l'as lue ? Si elle avait été sur le bureau tu l'aurais pas lue ?!

- Ecoutes moi, Sev, je l'ai lue et il y a quelque chose qui m'a inquiété.

- Et Alors ?! J'ai à me justiifier des lettres qu'on envoie maintenant ?!

- Severus, il est probable que Lucius finisse par rejoindre Voldemort !!

Severus se redressa alors de tout son long et dit d'une voix froide en regardant Lily dans les yeux :

- JAMAIS Lucius ne fera une chose pareille… Tu m'entends ?!

Lily se sentit frissonner et dit alors aussitôt.

- Il a écrit dedans qu'il était attiré par le pouvoir, et toi aussi…

- Oui il trouve la magie noire fascinante, et moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que l'on deviendra forcement des mangemorts !

- Sev, je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

- Eh bien arrêtes de t'inquiéter de choses aussi connes que ça !!

- Severus, c'est de la magie noir, c'est de la magie maléfique…

- Le sortilège crucio est un sort de magie blanche… Et il peut tuer des gens.

Lily ne sut que répondre à ça. Elle aurait peut être mieux fais de se taire… Non, elle aurait mieux fais de ne pas lire la lettre, mais pourquoi s'arrêter sur une si bonne lancée ? Elle murmura alors, toute rouge :

- Sev, est ce que tu es amoureux d'une fille ?

- Haaaaaaaaa ?! Qu'est ce que tu me baves, là ?!

- Dans la lettre, Lucuis te souhaite bonne chance avec une griffondor.

- Et ça te regardes peut être ?!

- Non, mais…

- Alors ta gueule !

Sans un mot de plus, Severus quitta la chambre de Lily et alla s'enfermer dans la sienne. Lily, honteuse, descendit les escaliers voir son père qui regardait la télé. Son, père se tourna vers elle et dit.

- J'ai entendu crier, ne me dit pas que vous vous êtes déjà disputés…

- Euuuh… En fait si…

- Et c'est pourquoi ?

- J'ai lu une de ses lettres…

- Quoi c'est tout ?

- Oui mais cette lettre contenait des choses personnelles…

- Tu as toujours été indiscrète, Lily… Et apparemment, tu n'as toujours pas changée…

- Roooh…

- Va t'excuser, t'as plus que ça à faire…

- Ouai je sais…

- Tu as toujours été assez orgueilleuse aussi…

- Papa !!

- Hahaha !! Allez, file, le repas est bientôt prêt, il est déjà 19h30.

- Merci papa…

- Elle monta les marches de l'escalier 4 à 4 et frappa à la porte de severus.

- Sev ! Ouvres-moi s'il te plait !!

- Non !

- Allez, je suis désolée, j'étais juste inquiète.

- La porte s'entrouvrit.

- Sev, je suis désolée pardon pardon pardon !!

- Bon bon !! Ca va !!

- Tu me pardonnes ?

- …

- Oooooow Sev s'teu plaiiiiiiiiit.

- Bon, écoutes, en ce qui concerne la magie noire, t'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu sais que j'aime bien, mais pas au point de rejoindre voldemort.

- D'accord… J'te fais confiance… Mais.

- Hum ?

- C'est qui la fille.

- MAIS MELES TOI DE CE QUI TE REGARDES !!

- Bon… OK…

Severus soupira puis ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en entier, et recommença à bavarder avec Lily jusqu'à l'heure du dinner.

* * *

Voila, new chaaaap Donc, ce que vous en avez pensé, si c'était bien (ou nul), marrant (ou pas), enfin bref, si vous avez aimé, ce que vous avez trouvé bien, pas bien, etc

Donc, euuuh, review?

Allez, saluuuuuuuuuut

Syl XD


	11. Les petits amis et leurs copines

hello everyone!! Deso du retard . serieusement, mais j'ai du partir dans diverses endroits, ou je pouvais plus ou moins ecrire, et la, je suis posee chez mon pere pendant 3 semaines, mais il a un clavier qwerty, donc pas de possibilite de mettre des accents ici, alors je veux dire un groooooooos merci et faire un groooooooooos bisou a ma beta carmenina, alias ma litchi d'amour XD qui a bien voulu mettre touuuuuut les accents du chapitre . Merci aussi aux reviewvers, de me donner votre avis Je vous fais a tous un groooooos bisou XD Et merci aussi aux lecteurs Bisouuuuu XD.  
Donc voici le chapitre 11, un chapitre comme on les aime XD Bon, vous verrez X3 en attendant bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Un mois était déjà passé depuis le début des vacances, avec plus ou moins de conflits, plus ou moins à propos de Pétunia qui était plus ou moins chiante... (avait elle ses ragnagna?!)

Severus, de son côté, sentait que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Lily ne cessait de grandir au fond de lui, leur récente colocation les faisant se côtoyer de plus en plus. Ils avaient des jours de sortie prévus, le samedi étant le jour où tout le monde, c'est-à-dire Sarah, Basile, Narcissa, Remus, Severus et Lily se retrouvaient au chemin de traverse, le dimanche étant le jour de la sortie de Severus et Lucius d'un côté, et de Narcissa et Lily de l'autre, puis ils se retrouvaient à la fin, mangeaient une glace, puis repartaient chacun de leur cote. Cette routine s'était installée dès le 3e jour, jour où ils avaient reçu un hibou de Sarah pour leur proposer un premier "free afternoon", comme elle aimait appeler les après-midi "chemin de traverse".

La semaine, Severus et Lily faisaient des révisions (oui oui, nous avons avec nous 2 bêtes de travail...), puis s'occupaient avec des jeux en tout genre (le préféré de Lily étant le fameux action-verite version sorcier, ou d'horribles pustules te poussaient au visage jusqu'à ce que tu aies dit la vérité, ou exécute l'action...).Jusqu'à présent Severus refusait catégoriquement de jouer a action vérité, de peur de ne pouvoir contourner une question embarrassante, et même si ce jeu marchait dans les 2 sens, il ne voulait simplement pas...

Remus, quant a lui, avait tenté de reprendre le contact avec ses amis. James refusait obstinément de répondre à son courrier, et Sirius semblait introuvable (Mais ou était-il donc passe?). Peter, quant a lui, lui avait répondu un simple "Tout va bien chez moi." Comme si rien ne c'était passe, et c'est sans doute cette réaction qui avait le plus déçu Remus.

Narcissa, chez elle, se posait beaucoup de questions, comme "Est ce que je devrais demander a Luce s'il veut sortir avec moi en première, ou attendre qu'il le fasse lui?", mais savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais le cran de demander une telle chose... "Que de la gueule, ma vieille..."

En bref, le mois des grandes vacances passait tranquillement, paisiblement, avec plus ou moins d'histoire à propos de Voldemort, et plus ou moins d'histoire à propos de petits problèmes adolescents...

Severus, avachis sur le canapé aux cotes de Lily, lisait tranquillement un livre quand...

" On se fait un Pacman? Demanda Lily."

Severus soupira, puis lui dit :

" D'accord pour le Pacman..."

Lily sauta de joie, puis alla chercher les mannettes et alluma la télé puis le jeu. Toute contente, elle donna la manette numéro 2 a Severus, beaucoup moins enthousiaste mais qui avait tout de même un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres... Le jeu démarra, et ils jouèrent trois quart d'heure (Lily avait bien sur gagne) Quand Severus dit en avoir marre. Lily sauta sur l'occasion pour dire :

" Seeeevyyyyyyy, tu sais que je t'aime?"

" Tout le monde m'aime" Déclara simplement Severus, bien plus enthousiasme par cette déclaration qu'il voulait bien le montrer.

" Alors si tu le sais, tu veux bien faire un petit action-verite avec moi?"

" Non."

" Roooooh, allez, quoi, t'as des choses à cacher ou quoi?"

" Ça se pourrait..."

" Rien de grave?"

" Noooonnnn, mais des choses très... personnelles..."

" Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeev..."

Severus la regarda. Elle avait ce petit regard suppliant de chat abandonne, celui pour lequel il savait qu'il pourrait aller décrocher la lune. Il soupira, résigné, puis se leva.

" Viens, on va jouer dans ta chambre."

" Youpiiiiii!!"

Severus avança et Lily lui emboîta le pas, rayonnante. " Je vais enfin pouvoir savoir qui est cette fille..." Pensa-t-elle. "C'est MON sevy a moua, et si une autre met le grappin dessus, je la tue!! MOUAHAHAHAHA je suis diabolique!!"

" Euuuh Lily? Tout va bien?" Demanda Severus, effraye à la vue du sourire diabolique de Lily.

" J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de me taire tout compte fait..." pensa Severus.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le lit, puis Lily, un horrible sourire aux lèvres, commença :

" Seeeeeeeeev, action ou vérité?"

Severus réfléchit à l'option qui pourrait causer le moins de dommage et dit simplement :

" Vérité..."

Lily jubilait.

" Qui est la ville dont Lucius parlait dans sa lettre?!"

Severus avala de travers, puis, rouge pivoine, répondit d'une toute petite voix :

" C'est toi..."

" Huh?"

" C'est de toi dont il parlait!!"

Lily en resta bouche bée. Alors c'était elle?! Mais Severus, rouge de honte, enchaîna :

" Action ou vérité?!"

" Vérité..." Répondit Lily, toujours confuse...

" Tu aimes quelqu'un?" Voila une question toute conne a laquelle on préfère ne pas répondre dans ce jeu, pustules oblige...

" Oui..." Vu son coeur qui s'affolait, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Severus sentit son coeur se tordre...

" De qui?"

" Une seule question a la fois!!"

Severus déglutit, il voulut proposer d'arrêter ce jeu qui mettait sa condition mentale en danger, mais c'est ce moment que choisit Lily pour se pencher vers lui et lui demander :

" Severus, est ce que tu m'aimes?"

Cette fois, ses organes internes étaient bons pour une simple descente aux enfers...

" Oui..." Eh attends trois secondes, elle n'avait pas dit "action ou vérité" avant!!

Lily se jeta dans ses bras. Peut-être que c'était une montée au paradis finalement... Lily le regarda avec un énorme sourire puis l'embrassa. Et c'est dans cette position que Pétunia les trouva quand elle ouvrit la porte : Lily allongée sur Severus en train de l'embrasser. Son visage se colora et son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle claqua la porte. Mais Lily s'en fichait royalement, elle continuait d'embrasser son ami, qui répondait plus ou moins tant il était surpris...

Plus tard, le père de Lily les appela pour manger. En bas, une fois a table, Lily vit débarquer un garçon assez gros, avec un visage plutôt joufflu et des yeux porcins. Lily, dans son grand sans gêne, demanda :

" Beuh t'es qui, toi?"

Le gros renifla d'un air méprisant (Hey non!! Ca c'est une des mimiques préférées de Sevy!! Voleur!!) et dit simplement :

" Vernon Dursley, mes parents tiennent l'usine locale de perceuses."

" Alors c'est toi le petit ami de ma soeur?!" Lily en resta bouche bée. Comment assembler deux êtres qui ne semblaient PAS DU TOUT aller ensemble?!

Severus fut le plus poli, il tendit simplement sa main vers Vernon, et se présenta.

" Bonsoir, je suis Severus Snape, je suis un camarade de classe de Lily..." À ces mots Lily se figea. Un CAMARADE?! C'est quoi cette histoire?

Vernon le toisa puis rit et dit :

" Oui, je me souviens du gamin Snape qui habitait au bout de la rue! Toujours habille avec les vêtements de sa mère! Je croyais que tu étais mort, mais il me semble que Pétunia avait dû me dire qu'ils vous hébergeaient... tu peux ranger ta main, je ne vais pas te la serrer..."

Severus écarquilla les yeux et Lily put voir la veine à sa tempe, celle qui battait toujours quand il était énervé. Certes à voir les mouvements de celle-ci, cette remarque avait passablement énervé Severus. Lily s'assit entre Severus et la place de son père. Ce dernier arriva d'ailleurs assez rapidement serrer la main de Vernon, qui se montra tout a fait charmant. La mère arriva aussi, accompagnée de Pétunia qui prit place à côté de son petit ami. Pendant toute la durée du repas, Lily remarqua que Pétunia avait sa main sur la cuisse de Vernon. Elle se dépêcha de finir, puis se pencha vers Severus pour lui glisser les mots "grouilles toi je t'attends...". Il se dépêcha donc lui aussi, puis tous deux prirent conge, mais une fois dans le salon, Lily lui dit :

" Comment ça une camarade?"

" Beuh..." Dit Severus, pris de court.

" Je te signale que ce qu'on a fait dans la chambre, entre amis, on le fait pas!!" Dit Lily en regardant Severus dans les yeux. (by l'auteur : moi je l'ai fais . et a un action-verite en plus XD Bon, on est pas la pour parler de ca... Desolee!!)

Severus réfléchit, c'est vrai, est ce que cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient ensemble? Vraiment? Severus lança un regard interrogatif à Lily dont les joues se colorèrent. Elle pris sa respiration et lui dit, en criant presque.

" Moi je n'embrasse pas mes amis!!" (cf. lovely complex ;) un manga vraiment génial que je recommande à tous!!)

" Je... désolé, je me sentais si bien que je n'ai même pas pensé à la suite..."

" Vraiment..." Soupira Lily, puis devant le visage confus et embarrasse de Severus, elle sourit, puis l'attrapa entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa. derrière eux, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre...

" Désolé les jeunes, j'ai entendu un cri, j'ai pensé a une dispute... Mais apparemment vous avez réglé le problème tout seuls."

Le père de Lily était absolument tout ce qu'il y avait de plus souriant. Il soupira un coup avant de dire.

" C'est bon, j'ai rien contre, mais ne le dis surtout pas à ta mère, tu sais combien elle espère vous voir, toi et ta soeur, se marier à des fils de riche... Moi, je n'ai rien vu!!" Il leur fit un petit clin d'oeil, puis s'en alla. Lily et Severus étaient rouges jusqu'aux oreilles, puis Lily éclata de rire.

" C'est pas drôle... Marmonna Severus."

" Meuh si!! très drôle même. Et dis donc monsieur, c'était mon père et pas le tiens là!!"

" Merlin en soit loué..."

Ils se regardèrent, puis montèrent à l'étage au-dessus. Severus partit écrire une lettre à Lucius tandis que Lily partait écrire a Narcissa.

_Salut Lucius!_

_Comment vas-tu? Moi, bien, même très bien, car il semblerait que mes sentimens pour Lily étaient réciproques. Enfin je ne vais pas te raconter ce qu'il s'est passe, mais tout va mieux pour moi de ce cote... Et toi aussi tu devrais te lancer, parce que je suis sûr que Narcissa éprouve des choses pour toi, car je vois bien qu'elle est très enthousiaste a chaque fois que tu lui proposais un rendez-vous. Elle s'attends sûrement à une "Déclaration" à la fin d'un des rendez-vous, et tu devrais le faire mon vieux. Pour tes bouquins de magie noire, je sais ou tu peux les cacher. Car oui je pense comme toi, ça ne sert à rien de refouler ce besoin de se plonger un peu dans l'interdit. Tu peux les planquer chez moi, ayant hérité de ce qui me servait de maison. J'ai les clefs et tout et tout, j'aurais par contre un léger besoin de faire le ménage, et vu que tu n'as plus la trace, tu pourrais peut-être me donner un petit coup de main avec ça? s'il te plaît? Et Lucius, tu as sans doute remarqué que le pouvoir de Voldemort grandit de jour en jour... J'espère que la pression de tes parents n'est pas assez forte pour te faire plonger là-dedans... Bon c'est ici que je te laisse, je vais aller faire une partie de UNO avec Lily. Salut et prend soin de toi!!_

_Severus._

_Salut Cissa!!_

_Comment va? Bon tu sais quoi?? Ca y est avec Sev!! Je suis trop heureuse!! Et toi, je sais que Lucius te propose plein de rendez-vous, mais qu'il ne se passe rien... D'après Sev, c'est parce que malgré ses airs de bel aristo, c'est un grand timide! C'est trop choupi XD Bon, écoutes ma Cissa, au prochain rendez-vous, je veux que tu lui fasses ton grand numéro de charme, et que tu l'embrasses a la fin!! Je veux qu'à la fin, vous soyez ensembleuuh!! . Et tu me racontes!! Enfin, on se racontera tout au rendez-vous de samedi XD Bon, je te laisse, je vais faire un UNO avec Sev X3 Allez, bisous ma belle!!_

_Tata Lily qui t'aime XD_

Fin du chapitre 11

* * *

Voili voilou . Alors, vous en avez pense quoi XD Bon, je vais vous dire un truc, vous aurez peut etre devine que le prochain chapitre sera un special Cissa et Luce Donc dites moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre fais un peu vite (je ne vous cache pas que ce n'est pas mon prefere .).

euuuuuuuuh, review? XD

Bisouuuuuuuux .

Syl X3


	12. Narcissa, Regulus, Lucius et des fleurs

Hello bande de gens!! Voici en grande exclu XD Le chap 12!! Donc je commence par un groooooos bisou a ma beta carmenina, un grooooos kiss a tt mes reviewers et a tout mes lecteurs X3 et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chap vous plaira X3

* * *

Chapitre 12:

Remus soupira. Il venait de faire une énième lettre à l'attention de Sirius afin de savoir ou celui-ci se trouvait. Mais il est ou ? Soudainement, il lui vint une idée géniale !! Il allait écrire à Narcissa. Elle saurait surement !! C'est sa cousine après tout… Il saisit un parchemin, une plume et se mit à ecrire frénétiquement un message simple et efficace.

_Salut Narcissa._

_C'est remus. Excuses moi de te déranger, mais c'est urgent… Vois-tu, j'essaye d'écrire à Sirius depuis le début des vacances, mais sans succès, et je me demandait si tu saurais ou il est. Je suis réellement inquiet, s'il te plait j'ai besoin de ton aide !!_

_Merci d'avance, Remus._

Remus attendit que son hibou revienne, c'est-à-dire environs 2 heures plus tard, pour lui donner la lettre et l'adresse de Narcissa. Chez elle, Narcissa écrivait une lettre en réponse à Lily qui s'était apparemment enfin bougée et s'était mise avec Severus. Sa lettre pouvait être résumée à des félicitations, des ragots de fille et des plaintes a propos de Lucius. Elle envoya le hibou, mais à peine fut il parti qu'un autre arriva et se posa, lui tendant sa patte ou était attachée une lettre pour elle. Elle l'ouvrit et fut très surprise du destinataire et de l'objet de la lettre. Intriguée, elle décida de descendre voir sa mère pour lui demander des précisions. Elle descendit 4 a 4 les marches et une fois arrivée en bas courut voir sa mère pour l'agresser avec un :

- MAMANSIONALLAITVOIRSIRIUS ?

- Calmes toi ma chérie !! Répètes calmement s'il te plait…

- Maman, on peut aller voir Sirius s'il te plait ?

- Ah ? Avant tu le détestais et maintenant tu veux aller voir ton cousin ? Boh, pourquoi pas… Ca fais aussi quelques semaines que je n'ai pas vu ma sœur, je vais aller lui demander par cheminette…

Elle s'avança vers la cheminée, jeta de la poudre dedans et quelques secondes plus tard, Narcissa vit le visage de Regulus apparaitre dans la cheminée.

- Oui ? Dit Regulus avec une petite voix.

- Regulus, ta mère est la ?

- Non désolé…



- Oh, tant pis…

- Attends deux secondes maman, je peux parler à Reg ?

- Oui vas-y, mais restez pas longtemps, ca coute cher la cheminette !

- Entre parenthèses, je t'avais dit de t'abonner à la wizardBox ! C'est illimite vers toutes les cheminées traditionnelles, pour seulement 3 gaillons par mois!! (Désolée je délire la --)

- On en reparlera plus tard ma fille. Tiens Regulus, je te passe ta cousine…

- Salut Narcissa !

- Hello Reg ! Tu sais ou est sirius ?

Regulus fit une grimace assez éloquente avant de dire, trouble.

- En fait non… Quand il est rentre, il s'est enguele avec ma mère, puis plus rien ! Maman me dit qu'il s'est enfui… Et je suis tout seul maintenant…

- Merde ! Ou il a pu s'enfuir ?

- Je l'ai vu écrire un hibou avant de partir… Il doit avoir demande refuge chez un de ses amis griffons…

- Peut être Pettigrew ou Potter… Merci Reg…

Elle leva les yeux vers Regulus et vit qu'il devait se sentir seul… Narcissa savait qu'au fond de lui, Reg considérait vraiment comme un grand frère… Et comment Sirius pouvait il s'enfuir dans ces conditions ? Elle savait bien que sa tante et son oncle avaient un caractère assez… Spécial… Et Sirius osait laisser son jeune frère livre a lui-même ?! Quel égoïste !! Elle savait que Regulus n'était pas comme eux… Elle le regarda et lui dit :

- viens, je t'invite pour la semaine ! Et peut être même pour deux…

- C'est vrai ?

- Allez bleusaille, ramènes ton cul !!

Il sauta volontiers dans l'âtre de la cheminée et serra sa cousine dans ses bras.

- Thanks, Cissa !!

- De rien mon p'tit !!

Ils rirent et Narcissa monta avec Regulus dans sa chambre pour écrire un mot a Remus.

_Salut Remus, _

_J'ai reçu ton message et je suis allée me renseigner a la source. D'après reg, il s'est sauve a la suite d'une dispute avec sa mère. Il a vu Sirius écrire et pense qu'il est allé chez un ami, en gros il aurait écrit pour prévenir. Je pense à Potter ou à Pettigrew. Voila tout ce que je sais…_

_Bisoux et a samedi Cissa XP_

_PS : On aura un invite en plus samedi…_

Elle envoya le tout avec le hibou de Remus qui avait attendu bien sagement que Narcissa remonte, puis parla avec son cousin de tout et de rien avant de se coucher, fatiguée…

Le lendemain Lucius Malfoy Legrand était légèrement stresse chez lui. Le hibou de Severus aurait du l'encourager, mais il s'avérait que ce n'était pas le cas… Pourquoi les choses étaient elle si compliquées ? Mais en son for intérieur, il était aussi très fier de son petit serpent qui avait fait du chemin… Il se souvenait encore du petit gars qu'il avait accueillit a la table des serpentards avec une bonne tape dans le dos… Ah… Souvenirs souvenirs…

Mais l'urgence de la situation l'empêchait de sourire… En résumer, il avait rendez-vous dans pas moins de 2 heures avec la belle Narcissa Black, et il ne savait toujours pas quoi se mettre, ni de quoi parler… Heureusement que son super pouvoir qui consistait à dissimuler son malaise derrière un air suffisant et sur de soi était actif, parce que sinon il se serait tortille sur place comme un gamin pré-pubère devant sa première amoureuse… Il choisit donc finalement l'ensemble pantalon en tissu noir près du corps avec un T-shirt moulant vert, une belle robe vert fonce par-dessus, mais ouverte sur le devant avec pour prétexte la chaleur, mais pour officieuse raison de mettre en avant son corps de rêve, avec une majestueuse cape noire, tres stylée…

« Bogoss… Siffla le miroir, admiratif… »

« Merci, Répondit Lucius, rassure par cette critique encourageante »

Puis il réunit dans sa tête les sujets de conversations a mettre en avant (CAD ceux qu'il maitrise et ceux qu'il a en commun avec Narcissa…), et les sujets a éviter (Voldemort, la famille, la magie noire…). Quelques gouttes de parfum dans le cou (Wizard's passion for men, de Cacharel…), une belle coiffure (les cheveux gominés pour ne pas changer XD), et il était fin prêt pour une sortie, et pourquoi pas une demande officielle de sortir avec elle… ? Il sortit, transplana pour arriver dans une petite allée moldue. Il en sortit et remarqua un fleuriste moldu. Il entra.

Des dizaines de fleurs plus belles les unes que les autres. Il les examina, fascine, quand il entendit derrière lui du bruit. Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec une vieille femme, la propriétaire du magasin.

« Puis-je vous aider, jeune homme ?, demanda-t-elle, souriante. »



« Euuuh, je ne faisais que regarder, excusez-moi… Dit Lucius en s'empourprant. »

« Vous ne voulez rien acheter ? Demanda la vieille femme avec un air déçu. »

Lucius jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et lui dit :

« Si, je vais vous en acheter… »

La vieille femme lui sourit.

« C'est pour votre petite amie ? »

Lucius rougit. Il voulait lui dire oui et non, mais la femme lui jeta un regard éloquent et dit :

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du langage des fleurs ? »

Lucius, surpris, balbutia :

« N… Non… »

Encore un truc typiquement moldu… Pensa-t-il.

« Eh bien, voyez-vous jeune homme, chaque fleur offerte a une signification… Comme par exemple, une rose blanche signale une mauvaise nouvelle… Une rose rouge veut dire je t'aime… Une achillée signifie « je veux vous aimer malgré tout »… Une des plus belles fleurs, l'ageratum, veut dire vous êtes mon bien le plus précieux.»

Lucius sourit (cette vieille a vraiment tout comprit…) puis porta son regard vers une autre fleur qui avait attire son attention. Il tendit la main vers elle et dit :

« Et celle la ? »

La vieille femme regarda la fleur avant de répondre :

« C'est une fleur de pêcher… Elle signifie « je suis ton prisonnier » »

Lucius sourit. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

« Vous pouvez me composer un bouquet avec des roses rouges, des fleurs de pêcher et des ageratums en déco… »

« Bien sur jeune homme. »

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un bouquet bien assemble de toutes ces fleurs, plus quelques autres tiges en déco…

« C'est vraiment original comme compositions, mais ca le rend assez bien… Dit Lucius.»

Il jeta un autre regard vers les étagères fleuries et la vieille femme lui dit :



« C'est joli, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui… Répondit pensivement Lucius. »

« Vous savez, reprit la vieille femme, je remarque au cours du temps que de moins en moins de personnes utilisent les fleurs pour exprimer leurs sentiments… La plupart du temps, ils choisissent les fleurs par rapport à la beauté et non au message qui s'en dégage… Et c'est assez dommage je trouve… Et puis maintenant ils offrent des boites de chocolat… Plus personne ne s'intéresse aux fleurs… »

Lucius soupira. Cette histoire de langage avec les fleurs était intéressante… Il se tourna vers la vieille femme pour payer, fourra sa main dans sa poche, et blanchit d'un coup.

« Merde, j'ai que de l'argent sorcier… »

« Mon fils ira faire l'échange à gringotts … »

« J'ai pense a voix haute ? »

« Oui… Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon mari est sorcier… Et mon fils aussi… On peut dire que vous avez de la chance… »

Lucius sourit, gêné. Il paya, sortit, et alla au point de rendez-vous attendre… Il était arrive une demi-heure en avance, il avait bien le temps de se boire un petit coca…

Chez Lily, Severus et Lily passaient le temps en paris…

« Cinq noises qu'aujourd'hui Luce demande à Narcissa de sortir avec lui !! Déclara Severus»

« Pari tenu !! Je pense que tu avais raison, Sev, Luce est vraiment pas prêt pour sortir avec Narcissa… »

« Moi je pense qu'il va enfin se bouger !! »

« On verra !! »

« Ouaip !! »

« On fais quoi en attendant ? »

« Bah chais po »

« On profite de la vie de couple ? »

« Ca me plait bien… »

Et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser…

Pendant ce temps, devant le chaudron baveur, Lucius stressait…



« Elle va arriver… Elle va arriver… Elle va arriver… »

« Kikoo Lucius ! »

« Bonjour Narcissa, salua Lucius avec une super voix de playboy. Tiens, pour toi… »

« Des fleurs ? Ouuuaouuuuuu !! Elles sont suuuuuuper belles !! C'est génial, vraiment !! »

Elle lui embrassa les deux joues pour le remercier. Lucius fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir et lui sourit.

« On y va ? »

« Ou ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais on y va. »

Pendant l'après midi, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien en se baladant dans le chemin de traverse… Ils ne virent pas le temps passer, et a cinq heures, Lucius proposa a Narcissa de lui payer une glace, ce qu'elle accepta avec une joie non dissimulée (tout le monde aime les glaces X3). Ils s'assirent a la terrasse du glacier et Lucius commanda un esquimau tandis que Narcissa commandait une coupe glacée trois boules citron-cassis-fruit de la passion avec supplément de chantilly (6E40 XD). La, Lucius réunit tout son courage de beau gosse serpentard sang pur qui a la classe et dit :

« Narcissach'tainet'voudraibiensortiravecmois'teuplait ? »

« Quoich ? » Répondit Narcissa la bouche pleine de chantilly.

« Je t'aime, tu veux bien sortir avec moi s'il te plait ? »

En disant ca, il avait laisse tomber la façade bogoss-trop-style-trop-cool-et-trop-sur-de-lui pour celle du gars-simpa-qui-vient-de-se-declarer-a-la-femme-qu'il-aime-reellement-et-qui-a-trop-honte-de-on-sait-pas-quoi… Juste a la fin de sa phrase, Narcissa lui roula une grosse pelle à la chantilly (Beaaaaark XD) et Lucius était aux anges…

_Salut Sev._

_Putain je suis troooooooop conntent, je viens de me déclarer a Narcissa et elle a dit oui (enfin je suppose que quand elle m'a embrasse ca voulait dire oui), on est cases tout les deux maintenant c'est trop cool je suis aux anges !! Apres ca je lui ai explique le langage des fleurs et maintenant elle veut plus que des fleurs comme cadeau XD Halala la vie vaut trop la peine d'être vécue Je te souhaite du bonheur avec Lily, salue la de ma part Bonne nuit les amoureux ;)_

_Luce, trop content XP_

_Salut Lily _

_CA Y ESSSSSSSSSSSSST YESSSSSSSS je suis trop aux anges Luce m'a ENFIN demande de sortir avec lui, et moi j'était tellement contente que j'ai même pas pris la peine de finir ce que j'avais dans la bouche et que je lui ai roule une grosse pelle XD Le pooooovre XD Bon, remarque c'était de la chantilly, et puis j'avais troooop envie depuis super longtemps de l'embrasser ce grand bogoss blond !! Enfin tout ca pour dire que maintenant on peut se faire des rencards a 4 XD J'ai hâte XD XD XD Bon, sur une note plus sérieuse, j'ai regulus a la maison avec moi, pauvre gars Sirius ce connard l'a abandonne en se cassant comme une merde, mais bon, on va dire que j'ai l'habitude d'être déçue avec lui… Ce qui n'est pas une bonne chose !! Reg a vraiment un bon fond… enfin, on en parle plus en détails en face a face _

_Groooos bisoux de la part de Narcissa Malfoy XD (C'est devenu un trip XD)_

« T'as vu, j'te l'avais bien dit !! Déclara Sevy, triomphant »

« Ouai… »

« Tu me dois 5 noises !! »

« … Tait toi et embrasses moi plutôt !! »

« Huh ? »

« Tu parles trop alors que cette bouche devrait servir à autre chose !! »

« … »

Fin du chapitre 12 XD XD XD XD

* * *

Alors, comment ? Nul ? Bien ? Marrant ? Pas ? Review ? Non ? Ah, bah, tant pis XD Pourtant je l'ai fait plus long que les autres celui la XD

Bisouuuuuux X3 et a dimanche prochain XD

Syl XD


	13. Sirius, serious?

Hello People!! Encore presente pour vous pondre un new chap de ma fic X3 Donc un chapitre assez central en fait De l'avencement pour Remus, et d'autres... Je ne vhous gache pas la surprise XD

Kikoo a ma beta Carmenina, tout mes reviewvers Zaika, RUBIKA666 et Anastasya 24, et bien sur a tout mes lecteurs qui ne reviewvent pas XD vous etes tous géniaux

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Chez lui, Remus soupirait de soulagement.

« Tout va bien, il est chez James… »

Puis il décida de lui écrire une lettre, histoire de lui faire savoir qu'il s'était inquiété et de le gronder un peu à la façon « papa poule » :

_Salut Sirius._

_J'espère que tu auras l'intelligence de lire cette lettre, pas comme James qui a sans doute jeté tout mes courriers sans un mot vu l'état de ma chouette a chaque fois qu'elle revenait.  
Je t'ai écrit des tas et des tas de courrier, mais ma chouette ne te trouvait pas (je le sais parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle retrouve quelqu'un, même si il ne veut pas du courrier, elle le dépose, alors que la, elle revenait toujours avec). Et tu sais, cela m'a vraiment inquiété. Tellement que j'ai même écrit a Narcissa pour savoir ou tu étais… Quand elle m'a dit que Regulus lui avait dit que tu t'étais enfuis, et que tu étais chez James, tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point le soulagement que j'ai ressentit était intense… Et ne dis pas que je mens parce que je « ne suis plus votre ami », parce que moi je n'ai jamais doute de notre amitié, mais reconnaissez, Sirius, que les choix de vie que l'on fait ne sont pas toujours les meilleurs, et qu'il peut toujours y avoir des exceptions (tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque…). Cesson de nous bouder et redevenons amis, s'il te plait… Vous me manquez…_

_Sincèrement, Moony… _

C'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant… Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à attendre… Il remercia mille fois Narcissa et Regulus en son for intérieur, et se coucha…

Le lendemain, Remus fut réveillé par les bruissements d'aile de son hibou. Il se leva, fatigue, et jeta un œil à la patte de son hibou pour y voir un parchemin, puis a l'horloge pour voir l'heure… 11H30 du matin…

« Faites que ce ne soit pas le mien par pitié » Se répétait-il dans sa tête pendant qu'il le décrochait. Il l'ouvrit et vit l'écriture fine, quoiqu'un peu carrée de Sirius. Son cœur bondit de joie. Il se dépêcha de lire…

_Hey Moony._

_Ecoutes, j'ai bien réfléchit a tout ca hier soir quand j'ai reçu ta lettre et je voulais te dire : T'as raison… Je vais te dire un truc, l'autre jour quand je suis rentre chez moi, tout paraissait normal, quand ma mère m'a montre un bouquin grave suspect, puis elle m'a sortit « Tu lis ou tu pars ». Ca m'a fait froid dans le dos… Et je peux te dire que mon option a été la numéro 2… J'ai pris toutes mes affaires, mon balais, mon hibou, tu sais, Thunder, et je me suis casse. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir Regulus parce que je _

_voulais lui parler… Et puis je me suis pointe chez James… Il m'a accueillit a bras ouverts, et je vais te dire franchement, je suis jaloux. Il a une super piaule (bon, moi aussi XD), des parents extras, il est fils unique (enfin, maintenant que j'y pense, le petit frère a été la libération, vu qu'ils veulent tous que ce soit lui l'héritier et pas moi .), le dernier balais a la mode, un super grand jardin, il peut faire ce qu'il veut… En bref, il a une vie super facile… Je crois que si il n'y avait pas eu Poudlard, j'aurais été oblige de me plonger dans la magie noire… Et ca crains…  
Hier quand j'ai reçu ta lettre, j'ai été surpris… Mais agréablement surpris de savoir que tu te souciais de moi… J'ai même enguele James, et on s'est pris le bec toute la soirée, finalement, je me suis casse de chez lui… J'en ai vraiment eu marre… Il a tout, et encore il faut qu'il fasse chier ceux qui ont moins de lui pour vraiment se sentir bien… Je m'en rends compte, ce qu'on faisait était mal… Mais je vais me racheter, je vais a tous leur présenter mes excuses… Fini le Sirius Black insolent et chieur de première ! Voici un Sirius mature et cool XD enfin bon, la je suis au chaudron baveur (merci a mon compte bien rempli XD). J'irais faire mes courses tout a l'heure… En attendant, je suis assez bien ici, même aux premières loges car je viens d'apercevoir Malfoy en bas, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, mouahahahaha… Je vais aller l'embêter un peu X3 Juste un peu promis…  
ah oui au fait, la il est 11H ! J'ai embarque ton hibou hier avec moi pour la nuit, eh bien tout simplement parce que je n'étais pas en état (énervé, frustre, etc etc .), donc il a passe la nuit avec Thunder (ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre en plus X3), et quand je me suis levé (oui je me lève tard .) bah j'ai commence a écrire Voila a peu près tout… Deso du roman qui sert a rien XD Je pense que c'est la plus longue lettre que j'qi jamais écrite… Je t'aime mon loup Gros bisous de ton padfoot préféré _

_Sirius _

Remus se sentait infiniment mieux maintenant… Il venait de faire un grand pas dans l'étape réconciliation… Un de convaincu, il ne restait plus qu'a raisonner ses deux autres amis… Pas gagne… Mais avant tout, une petite visite a son Siri préféré s'imposait…

Sirius, après avoir envoyé de hibou de Remus descendit a la rencontre de Lucius. Il le trouva devant le chaudron baveur, un coca a la main (le coca est aussi populaire chez les sorciers XD).

« Heeeeyyyy Malfoy !! Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? »

Lucius se retourna, puis pris son air beau-gosse-super-sur-de-lui-qui-n'a-rien-a-se-reprocher-et-puis-si-t'as-un-probleme-va-te-faire-voir pour lui repondre :

« Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? »

« Je me suis fait virer de chez moi, alors je squatte au chaudron baveur… C'est à ton tour de répondre !! »

« Rencard… »

« Avec qui ? Nina ? Ce n'était pas elle ta dernière copine en date ? »

« Meuh non, c'est fini depuis pas mal ca… »



« Ah ouai, j'avais oublie… Elle était avec un certain Nuada Silverlance quand elle était en 7e année… Un élève de Serpentard aussi… » (Le total délire XD Deso nina, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD)

« Je crois que la polyandrie ne l'aurait pas gênée plus que ca… Enfin, on n'est pas la pour parler de ca, non ? »

« Non, en effet… Meuh on doit parler de quoi déjà ? »

« J'en sais rien, c'est toi qui est venu, moi j'étais bien tranquille… »

« Ah oui !! Qui est ton heureuse élue ? »

« C'est Narcissa. »

« Quouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ?! »

« Quoi ? Ca veut dire quoi ca ? Et puis t'es bizarre aujourd'hui toi… Tu m'a pas encore agresse pour mon ascendance a la magie noire… »

« Non c'est bon, j'ai fini tout ca… J'ai change je pense… »

« Tant mieux… »

Un silence gênant s'installa quelques secondes avant que Sirius ne dise :

« Bon, tu m'excusera… Je vais faire les courses… »

« Ouai, salut… »

« Et une chose : tu parles pas a Narcissa de notre discussion… »

« Euuuuh si tu veux… »

Apres ca, Sirius s'éclipsa, laissant Malfoy seul, mais plus pour longtemps…

Apres avoir acheté ce qu'il lui était indispensable, Sirius retourna « chez lui ». A son arrive, quelle ne fut sa surprise de voir Remus faisant le pied de grue devant sa porte. Quand se dernier le vit, il se jeta a son cou. Sirius en fit tomber toutes ses courses.

« Bah mon loup, il t'arrive quoi ? »

Quelle bonne question… Car Remus lui-même ne savait pas… Il lui avait peut etre tout simplement manque, après tout… Il avait eu tellement peur qu'ils ne se parlent plus… C'était ses meilleurs amis après tout… Ceux qui étaient devenus animagus pour lui… Ceux qui ne l'avaient pas repousse malgré son statut de loup garou… Tout simplement ses potes quoi… Alors on pouvait dire qu'il était soulage de savoir que lui et Sirius étaient réconciliés.

« Je suis content de te revoir, c'est tout… »



« Ha bah tu dois être super content alors ! »

Remus fit mine de reflechir.

« Heeey ! S'insurgea Sirius. Pas gentil !! Messant Moony !! »

« Tu boudes ? »

« Moui… »

Remus sourit. Il avait retrouve son Sirius. Et il se sentait plutôt bien.

« Faudrait que je te presente mieux les autres, Sarah, Lily, Basile, Narcissa et Severus… »

« Bouuuuuuh Moony tu m'en demandes trooop la… Fais passer en 2 vagues ! Les Griffondors, puis les Serpentards ! »

« Non !! Et toi tu viens avec moi chez moi !! »

« Huh ? »

« Bah ouai ! J'ai déjà prévenu ma mère, et puis ca t'arrange, et ca te coute rien, alors tu viens ! »

« Baaah, OK… Juste le temps de prendre mes affaires et d'aller payer… »

« Ouai ! Et samedi tu viens a la sortie! »

« Sortie ? »

« Chaque samedi, on a une sortie avec tout le monde, et toi tu viens !! »

« Servillus va te tuer… »

« Ouai, et ca sera pas le seul, mais bon… »

Sirius rit et entra dans sa chambre rassembler ses affaires. Ensuite tout les deux allèrent chez Remus…

Le lendemain chez Lily, Severus s'était en fin décidé à aller arranger le reste de ses affaires chez lui. Lily lui avait propose de l'accompagne mais il avait prétendu devoir y aller seul afin de vraiment tourner la page. La vraie raison était que Lucius devait l'y rejoindre, mais le plus embêtant était qu'il allait planquer quelques bouquins non recommandes aux enfants… Et même à certains adultes… Oui oui, les bouquins de magie noire de Lucius…

Il partit et une fois arrive, il vit que Lucius était déjà la, un sac a la main et le sourire aux levres.

« Salut ! Salua Lucius. »

« Bonjour. Répondit Severus. Alors, on commence ?»

« Toujours droit au but… Soupira Lucius. »

Ils entrèrent dans la maison spinners end pour découvrir un vrai carnage : les canapés à l' envers, les tables cassées, les murs fissures, en bref, un gros travail les attendaient...

Fin du chapitre 13

* * *

Voili voilou la fin de ce chapitre qui annonce plein de bees choses pour notre Remus et d'autres pour Sevy et Lucius X3  
Alors? Vous avez aimé? détesté? Une review pour exprimer ca?

Bisouuuuux a touuus X3

Syl XD


	14. Samedi sortie

Hello people!! Donc voici un beau nouveau chapitre Avec la fameuse sortie de samedi, et le rangement se spinner's end X3 J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire... Je saue tout mes lecteurs, mes reviewvers, et ma bêta Bonne lecture

Chapitre 14 :

Severus soupira profondément avant de déclarer :

« On va y passer des heures!! »

Lucius sourit énigmatiquement avant de lui tendre un sac et de dire avec un sourire espiègle :

« Enfiles moi ce qu'il y a là dedans!! »

C'est ainsi que Severus se retrouva avec un magnifique tablier rose avec des dentelles...

« Tu te fous de ma gueule? Murmura dangereusement Severus. »

« Ca se pourrait... Mais ça te va bien... »

« ... »

« Bon, enlèves, c'était juste un trip... Et puis, j'ai ma baguette, et plus la trace!! Je peux te ranger tout ça en deux temps trois mouvements!! »

Puis Lucius sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement de poignet sur répara tout les objets cassés sur le sol ainsi que les étagères. Il enleva la poussière puis replaça la vaisselle à sa place, ainsi que les bibelots de sa mère. Il jeta les bouteilles d'alcool vide à la poubelle qu'il prenait soin de vider consciencieusement dés qu'elle semblait trop pleine. Severus, de son côté, aidait au placement de certains objets. Ils eurent fini de ranger le salon ainsi que le coin cuisine une demi-heure plus tard. Severus passa sa manche sur son front alors que Lucius avait l'air de profondément s'ennuyer.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris que tu pouvais utiliser ta baguette et éviter de te crever, dit Severus, irrité. Alors arrêtes de te la jouer beau gosse!! »

« Oh bah si on peut plus s'amuser au dépends des non-diplômés... Dit Lucius avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la déception dans la voix. »

Severus soupira pour la énième fois, excédé. Puis ensemble, ils montèrent à l'étage, partis pour une autre demi-heure de rangement. Ils eurent a nettoyer la chambre des parents a Severus, sa chambre, la salle de bain et une petite pièce qui leur servait d'espèce de buanderie.

« Finalement ça pourrait être pas mal chez toi, en retapant deux-trois trucs avec un peu de magie... »

« Allait donc faire comprendre ça à monsieur Tobias Snape... Marmonna Severus. »

« Il reste encore un petit grenier, non? »

« Oui. A défaut d'avoir une cave, cette maison possède un grenier... »

« Allez donc comprendre la logique des architectes de nos jours... Des maisons de moins de trois étages avec à peine 50m carrés par étage... »

« C'est quand même pas mal, je te ferais remarquer... »

« Bah, si tu le dis... Tu comptes vivre ici après ou pas? »

« Ben, cette baraque renferme pas mal de mauvais souvenirs mais... Elle est plutôt bien en fait... Grande, avec un peu de magie, je pourrais garder tout ça clean... Je verrais bien une grande étagère de bouquins ici, sur le mur... »

« Tu en fera ce que tu veux, remarque... Mais dis-moi, tu es majeur en janvier, non? Tu pourra vivre ici comme tu veux, vu que c'est un héritage... »

« Ouaip... Bon, on va le ranger, ce grenier? »

Et les deux garçons se remirent au travail. Quarante minutes plus tard, ils avaient enfin fini de trier toutes les vieilleries du grenier, où pas mal d'objets magiques reposaient, tels qu'un rapeltout, un jeu de bavboules; une collection de cartes chocogrenouille, des vieux livres scolaire, des bagues, verres et autres bibelots avec des armoiries gravées dessus (« celle des Prince, surement » avait commenté Lucius »), un journal intime (« celui de ma mère? »), un balais (« Il a fais combien de guerres gobelines à ton avis? » Rit Lucius.) ainsi qu'une baguette magique. Severus prit la baguette dans ses mains, soupira et dit :

« Ca doit être celle de ma mère... 17 ans qu'elle l'a pas utilisée quand même; par amour pour un enculé... »

« Langage Snape, fit remarquer Lucius avec humour. »

« Je vais aller l'enterrer dans sa tombe.. »

« Tu va profaner la tombe de ta mère?! »

« Meuh non ducon la joie!! Je vais juste creuser un petit trou et mettre la baguette dedans, au dessus de la tombe de ma mère. Je peux pas la poser dessus au risque qu'un clochard vienne la choper... »

« Il y a de moins en moins de clochards sorciers par les temps qui courent d'ailleurs... »

« Et de plus en plus chez les moldus... »

« On devrait étudier ces phénomènes démographiques a l'école, moi je dis!! »

« Mouais... »

Après avoir entreposé ces objets proprement dans des étagères dignes de ce nom, Snape pris le journal et le mis dans un coin pour l'emporter plus tard, quand enfin vint la tache pénible de cette journée, à savoir, où planquer les bouquins de magie noire?

"Dans n'importe quelle étagère, pour pas que ça parraisse suspect... Proposa Lucius"

"Ouai, mais on fait quoi si j'ai une perquisition du ministère?"

"Euuh..."

"Il faudrait créer une planque par magie..."

"Ouaip, une planque par magie... Approuva Lucius."

C'est ainsi que Lucius ouvrit un pan du mur magiquement et glissa ses livres dedans. Puis il referma le trou avec le mur, puis plaça l'étagère où ils avaienr rangé les livres scolaires d'Eileen Prince devant, et se débarassa du platre restant.

"Pas mal comme planque... Heureusement que les murs sont épais!! Jugea Severus."

"On reverra ça plus tard, je jette juste un sort de dissimulation et un sort de confusion ppour tout ceux qui essayeraient de révéler l'endroit..."

"Et au fait, les études, ça va?"

"Ben je suis dans ma dernière année là, ensuite je pourrais entrer au ministère..."

"C'te classe... Commenta Severus"

"Et toi, c'est quoi ta grande ambition?"

"Je serais le maître des potions le plus jeune que la grande bretagne ait jamais connu!!"

"Ben d'après ce que je sais, c'est pas mal parti, non? J'ai vu ton carnet de sorts inventés, et de potions améliorées..."

"Je me sonne a fond pour devenir quelqu'un d'important..."

"T'as pensé à aller faire tes études dans un autre pays? En France par exmple, il y a la meilleure université de potions..."

"Faudrais que je sache parler Français par contre..."

"Ouai, c'est vrai... Bon, on y va?"

"Ouaip... Et on se dit a demain à la sortie habituelle, même endroit même heure?"

"Yep!! Confirma Lucius."

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Severus était revenu chez Lily. Elle l'acceuilllit avec un gros calin.

"Alors comment ça c'est passé? Demanda Lily"

"Bien. Avec Lucius on a fait un grand ménage... Je pourrais aller vivre là bas à partir de Janvier!"

"C'est vrai, et moi aussi j'ai mon anniversaire en Janvier!!"

"Le 30... Comment je pourrais oublier l'anniversaire de ma copine?"

"Bouh!! T'es trop fort!!"

Elle rit puis ils retournèrent dans la maison, attendant le lendemain avec impatience...

Heureusement le lendemain arriva vite. Lily et Severus partirent à 12H30 de la maison, le rendez-vous étant à 13H. Une fois arrivés, ils virent que Lucius, Sarah et Basile étaient déjà là. Ils semblaient engagés dans une discussion des plus passionnantes.

"Hello les gens! Salua Lily. Vous parlez de quoi?"

"De relation durable. Répondit Sarah"

"Il veut savoir comment faire pour combler Narcissa. Précisa Basile."

"Je lui ai conseillé de... Commença Sarah."

"De rien du tout!! Coupa Basile, rougissant à vue d'oeil."

"Toiiii, gronda Lily, t'allais encore dire des bêtises..."

"Mais c'est pas des bétises, c'est vraiiiiii, geint Sarah."

"Saraaaah, c'est un peu privé, non? Supplia Basile, de plus en plus rouge."

"Ouai, je sais, mais j'aime bien t'embêter!! Rit Sarah"

"S'pèce de sadique... Lui souffla Basile."

"Hey que veux-tu!! C'est à cause de mes fréquentations tout ça..."

Lily, qui avait parfaitement comprit de quoi il s'agissait, pouffa dans son coin, puis se tourna vers Severus, qui n'avait par contre pas tout compris. Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude et lui murmura un "je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure". Deux minutes plus tard, ils aperçurent Narcissa arriver. Elle salua tout le monde puis courut dans les bras de son "Lucius chéri d'amûr fou". Le groupe constata qu'elle n'était pas venue seule : Regulus Black l'accompagnait. Lui, plus timide, resta en retrait jusqu'à ce que Severus aille lui serrer la main. Tout le monde suivit ensuite. Ils parlèrent en attendant Rémus.

"Tu crois que ça va mieux du côté de Rémus? Il avait l'air un peu pâle la dernière fois... Dit Lily, pensive."

"Je pense qu'il a ses petits problèmes à régler, dit Narcissa qui savait de quoi il s'agissait."

"Probablement. Appuya Severus."

"On peu pas y faire grand chose, dit Sarah. Juste le soutenir et être là du mieux qu'on le peut..."

"Ah ben, quand on parle du loup... Dit Basile qui avait aperçu Rémus de loin."

Rémus s'avançait vers eux avec un faible sourire, et l'air un peu moins fatigué qu'avant. Il s'arrêta a deux pas de ses amis, puis tourna son regard vers Regulus avec un léger haussement de sourcils. Puis il salua tout le monde, Regulus compris, et glissa à Narcissa :

« C'était donc lui ton mystérieux invité surprise... »

« Eh oui... Et toi, t'en a un aussi, je me trompe? »

« Toujours aussi perspicasse... »

« Alors ne le laisse pas trainer derrière, invites le a venir!! »

Rémus sourit puis dit à l'adresse de tout le monde :

« Ecoutez moi, j'ai ramené quelqu'un, mais vous risquez de ne pas trop apprécier, alors s'il vous plait, ne nous tuez pas tout de suite et écoutez ce qu'on a à vous dire... »

« C'est bon Lupin, dire que je commençait çà t'apprecier... Soupira Severus, faussement fataliste. »

rémus sourit puis dit :

« C'est bon, viens!! »

Et c'est là que leur apparurent le grand, beau, souriant, maraudeur, Sirius Black. Toutes les machoires de déccrochèrent, surtout celle de Réugulus.

« Bah alors! Dit Sirius. Comment ça va? »

« Euuuuuuh... Balbutia Lily »

« Remuuuuuuuuusssss, siffla dangereusement Severus. »

« Je m'en doutait un peu... Murmura Lucius en souriant. »

Mais parmis toutes ces réactions diverses et variées (qui amusèrent beaucoup Sirius), la plus violente fut celle de Regulus :

« Putain Sirius tu fous quoi là?! »

Sirius soupira et dit :

« Quand je t'ai vu de loin, j'ai eu un peu peur de venir comme ça... Mais laisses moi m'expliquer... »

« M'expliquer quoi?! Rétorqua Régulus. Que tu m'a laissé tout seul? Que tu t'es cassé tout seul, T'as vu que ça dégénérait à la maison, et toi tu cherches même pas à me protéger!! Mère m'a parlé de rejoindre Tu-sais-qui, tu te rends pas compte de la peur que j'ai eue!! Pourquoi t'as rien cherché à faire? Si il y avait pas eu Narcissa, je sais même pas où je serais aujourd'hui!! Tu sais ce que tu es? Un enfoiré!! »

Sirius regardait vers le sol, tête basse. Il semblait avoir honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais Régulus ne s'arrêta pas là.

« Tu devrais même pas revenir me voir! Tu as toujours été un modèle pour moi parce que tu arrivais à tenir tête à mère alors que moi je suivais tout ses plans par peur!! Quand tu t'es cassé, ça a brisé un mythe pour moi!! Tu devrais même plus revenir te présenter sous mes yeux!! Je veux que tu disparaisses!! »

Puis Régulus tourna les talons et s'enfuit. Narcissa se lança à sa poursuite, ainsi que Severus. Sirius, quant à lui, resta penaut, la tête baissée. Rémus lui secoua l'épaule, et Sirius lui dit :

« C'est marrant tout ça... Je ne m'était jamais rendu compte que... »

« Que ton frère t'aimait? Finit Remus »

« Ouai... Je pensait qu'il médisait sur moi, comme ma mère... »

« Rooooh, et qu'est ce que t'attends pour lui courir après? Le secoua Lily. »

« Mais c'est pas ma copine!! Dit Sirius dans une tentative d'humour. »

« Les stéréotypes seront pour plus tard! Dit Sarah. Cours lui après et tente de sauver le dernier lien qui vous lie!! »

Sirius pris alors ses jambes à spn cou dans la direction où étaient disparus Regulus Narcissa et Severus.

« Tu crois qu'il va les rattraper? Demanda Remus. »

« Ben ils ont pas pu aller bien loin en trente secondes... »

« Mais le samedi le chemin de traverse est aussi bondé qu'un centre commercial moldu un jour de solde à -90... »

« Ouaip, mais ici il y a pas de folledingue qui vous arrache le T-shirt qu'elle trouve trop magnifique des mains et qui vous étrangle à moitié en même temps... »

« Tu marques un point. Conceda Remus. »

« Reste plus qu'à attendre, je pense que ça sera vite reglé, dit Malfoy en croisant les bras. »

Fin du chapitre 14

Voilou J'espèe que ça vous a plu et que vous serez encore au rendez-vous la semaine prochaine Sur ce je vpus fais de gros bisouxx

Bye bye et review?

Syl XD


End file.
